


The Fall of Darnassus

by TiffyB



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood, Branding, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Force-Feeding, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Knotting, Large Cock, Magical Tattoos, Mind Control, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Slavery, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: This is an alternate universe set immediately after events of The War of Thorns. In this reimagining, Sylvanas' true intent is to stomp the morale of the Alliance by turning even the most devout servants into mere objects of pleasure.-A Commissioned Story
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Orc(s) (Warcraft), Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Tauren (Warcraft), Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Troll(s) (Warcraft), Illidan Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind, Tyrande Whisperwind/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. The Sisterhood of Elune

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]

A single tear trailed down Tyrande’s cheek as she watched her home consumed by flame. The Banshee Queen’s sadistic smirk only grew wider as she gripped the Night Elf’s hair, forcing her to watch the utter destruction of Teldrassil.

“Remember it. It’s the last time you’ll see it,” Sylvanas’ voice was little more than a whisper. She basked in her triumph over the Alliance, as if surprised by the fruition of her malevolent plan. It was a small victory in the grand scheme of this never-ending war, but such a satisfying dagger to the Alliance’s gut. All that was left was to twist the blade and revel in the suffering and heartache as the rest of her enemies fell one by one.

It had been a long shot to attack such a heavily guarded and remote capital. Even with the worst case scenario, the Warchief had expected to divert Alliance forces and crush their morale while working out her next plan of attack. And yet, this siege had worked better than she had ever fathomed. Had Sylvanas’ heart still pumped blood, she would have been shaking from the constant addictive rush of victory.

She tightly gripped the priestess’ greenish-blue hair, almost forgetting she held the elf captive, too mesmerized by the ever-growing flames as parts of the World Tree crumpled and collapsed. Even on the beaches of Darkshore, Sylvanas could swear she felt the heat of the massive blaze radiating against her cold skin.

Tyrande was lost. Everything she had worked so diligently for, all of the sacrifices and hardships—none of it meant anything as it was consumed by the manifestation of the Forsaken Warchief’s hatred. The priestess pulled against the heavy knots keeping her wrists bound behind her back as she let out a primal scream of grief. All of the rage, sorrow, and anguish quickly boiled to the top as the Night Elf turned her attention to her captor.

“You have won! What will you do now? Kill me? You have taken everything from me—from the Night Elves! So many innocent lives that had nothing to do with our conflict… You have proven you can win against common citizens through cowardly acts of malice. Are you happy now, Warchief?” The priestess’ last word was especially pronounced, adding every bit of venom and distaste for Sylvanas as she, too, stared at the remains of the burning capital.

“Yes,” the Banshee Queen bluntly said as she shoved Tyrande by the back of her head, forcing her to land face first against the sand with her arms still behind her back. “If this feeling I am experiencing is happiness, then I am an overflowing font.”

Still breathing heavily, the Night Elf struggled to roll onto her back. Pieces of her armor were missing or broken, with heavy scratches telling a story of gear that barely withstood a massive conflict. Blood smeared what was left of her robes, which seemed even more disheveled than her armor. It would have been heroic to claim it wasn’t her blood, but that would have only been half true. Cuts, gashes, and half-healed arrow wounds covered any exposed bit of flesh. If not for her connection to Elune and her great skill in restorative magics, Tyrande wouldn’t have fared nearly as well. But, having been forced to watch her greatest failure, the priestess wished she had been taken down in battle earlier just to save herself the heartache. Perhaps if she had lost then none of this would have happened. The Warchief would have accepted the priestess’ sacrifice as a win and retreated.

“Stay with us,” Sylvanas chuckled as she lightly kicked the Night Elf in the side, causing the injured priestess to wince. “There’s no need for you to go catatonic yet. The party has only just begun…”

Tyrande gripped the balcony’s stone ledge as she overlooked the fountain’s clear, sparkling water. It flowed to the top of the basin before cascading over the edge, forming a constant waterfall surrounding the elaborate stone statue holding it up. The people below went about their day, not giving a second thought to what might happen later. They were oblivious to the true danger, if the intercepted missives were true.

Horde forces sent to the Moonglade? What was Sylvanas thinking? It was neutral territory, and hallowed ground at that. Even the thought of such a large scale invasion would be madness. Even a druid of the Horde would be forced to choose between their way of life and their allegiance to their people. It wasn’t an easy choice, but in the same position, the priestess would always side with Elune. Any faction that would force her to choose was no longer worth siding with.

“Tyrande?” a hesitant, yet concerned voice called out from behind her.

The Night Elf didn’t turn. She sighed and closed her eyes as she stood in place. Tyrande hadn’t heard anything Shandris had said. It pained her to realize she was so consumed with these decisions that she was actively ignoring all other input.

“Yes,” the priestess replied, “I’m listening…”

Shandris knew Tyrande was worried, but it bothered her how distant she felt. Even standing within arms’ reach, the matronly priestess may as well have been on the Eastern Kingdoms. “Of course,” she hesitantly replied. “Reinforcements should begin to arrive within the next two days—or sooner if the wind is at their backs. We just need to fortify our defenses in Ashenvale until then. If they’re not expecting resistance leading into Felwood then we should easily be able to catch them off guard until we can get the reserves in place to mount a proper resistance.”

The High Priestess nodded. It was an excellent plan, as to be expected from the General of the Sentinels, but nothing about this felt ‘right.’ Multiple intercepted and decoded communiques all pointed to the same path of invasion. It also happened to be the only way into the Moonglade by foot.

“Very well,” Tyrande stated. Inaction was as good as acquiescence. By all accounts, the strategy was sound. Even if, by some ridiculous scheme, the Horde decided to mount an aerial invasion, they would stand no chance against the Arch Druid’s mastery of the elements. Every airship would be torn asunder and smashed against the towering mountain walls surrounding the Moonglade or plunged into the clear, sparkling waters. “You have my blessing, Shandris. Andu-falah-dor.”

Tyrande groaned as she was dragged through the ruins of Auberdine. It was yet another reminder of the tragedy and horror her people had faced. The once thriving town was mostly flooded due to the horrific damage done by Deathwing. Now, what was left served as a makeshift base of operations for the Horde.

Bonfires illuminated the area with orange, flickering light, as if an effigy of the mighty Teldrassil, still ablaze in the distance. The bloodied and injured Horde warriors stood around these flames, loudly conversing or arguing with one another. Others, still thirsty for battle, fought among themselves while crowds surrounded them and cheered on further bloodshed.

No one paid Tyrande any mind as she was escorted through the densely occupied camp. Either too drunk, injured, or they just didn’t care—the High Priestess was just another elf prisoner to them. But to her, they all knew of her disgrace. Each snide stare, growl, and suggestive leer was intentional. She wanted nothing more than to scream in rage, to unleash the power of Elune upon these mindless grunts. But Tyrande simply couldn’t believe her Goddess had forsaken her. She was a faithful priestess, serving Elune for ages, and this was how she was repaid? In her utmost time of need, her prayers had been for naught. It pained her more than any physical wound she had ever endured.

Pushed and prodded, Tyrande stumbled toward a large circle of Horde soldiers. The way they raised their hands into the air, cheering at the sounds of combat was more than expected of such a savage and motley gathering. They were barely better than primal breasts, living only for violence. She tugged at her wrist bindings once more as she felt that seething hatred rise within her again. Had she been able to free herself, she would have easily killed more than half of the dull-witted savages before they even knew she was a threat. Her frenzy quickly cooled as she was led through the first few layers of the crowd and was finally able to see the event at hand.

Night Elves were fighting for their lives as the Horde surrounded the various women. Tyrande had known each one of them for ages. She knew their names, had taught them the ways of the Goddess. She had laughed, cried, and reassured each of them throughout their training. And now, the Sisterhood of Elune was surrounded by Horde warriors. Each of the naked males had a priestess in a position or was contorted to fill several positions as their cocks slammed into their bodies.

One of the more relatively safe girls knelt on the ground while an orc plunged his thick cock in and out of her mouth. His fingers gripped the top of her head, grabbing her purple hair as he slammed his prick against the back of her throat again and again. Thick lines of cum trailed from her chin, sputtering out every few moments as the elf struggled for breath. Judging by the wetness glistening over her chest and rear, this wasn’t the first load she’d taken tonight. Tears trailed down her cheeks, although there was no way to tell if it was from the constant gagging or the trauma of defeat, or some mix of it all.

Tyrande immediately recognized her. Yrlissa Bladewind. A smart and determined priestess that was as brilliant as she was beautiful…

The orc forcefully grabbed the back of the elf’s head before slamming himself forward until his heavy, green nuts slapped against her chin. He pulled back somewhat before hilting himself in her mouth again and holding the back of her head in place. Yrlissa struggled, pushing against his thighs in a desperate attempt to breathe again. Even as she beat her fists against his legs, he only laughed as the glowing flicker in her eyes began to fade.

In a frenzied, last-ditch effort before losing consciousness, the elf slammed her fist up against the orc’s balls, immediately causing him to back up and howl in terror. The crowd laughed at his misfortune, but it didn’t stop another trio from taking his place. With jizz still dripping from Yrlissa’s grinning lips, she looked ready to take on the two orcs and troll that dared move against her. Pushing herself to a standing position, she didn’t last long before she was tackled to the ground by the troll. Her screams of protest only garnered more laughter and cheers of encouragement as the two orcs removed their bloodied, dirty armor and stroked themselves to hardness.

The next group over had an aqua-haired elf bent over on her hands and knees while a Blood Elf held her long hair like reins as he fucked her face. Illea Mistwater. No matter how bleak a situation was, one could always count on her humor and compassion.

Behind her was an orc, slamming his sizable dick into her round ass. Each impact made the slapping sound of flesh against flesh, adding to the cacophony of sex as her ass jiggled. The Blood Elf was quick to roughly pinch and tug her nipples as her heavy tits bounced beneath her from the violent fucking. Using his mastery of the arcane, he sent a zap of electricity through her breast, causing her to jerk and scream around his cock.

“No,” Tyrande shook her head as she watched the priestesses bounced and fucked by the emboldened audience. As one finished, at least another two joined the fray, even if only to break out into a brawl over who would fuck the Night Elf first.

“She looks fresh,” a growling voice exclaimed as they approached the High Priestess.

“She is off limits,” the Banshee Queen stated as she approached from behind, surveying the efforts of her victory with nothing but delight at her enemy’s cruel defilement. “But you can surely take your frustration out on them…” she nodded to the center of the circle while the Night Elves cried out from the constant abuse.

The hulking orc scoffed as he looked at Tyrande, still longing to shove his hardening dick down her throat. A small smile cracked over his lips before plucking one of the priestesses from the massive orgy. She seemed too relieved to have those dicks out of her pussy and asshole, but she panicked as she came to her senses and realized the gargantuan orc holding her in a single hand had other plans for her. She pushed at his massive fingers, not able to gain any ground as he grabbed her ankle and held her legs wide apart with the other hand. Even with one leg free, there was nothing she could do as his massive cock poked against her pussy. She cried out and shook her head, begging Elune for mercy.

Syna Greenbreeze. A brave and intrepid warrior that was fully devoted to the teachings of Elune. She was brave and intrepid, and fully believed she could help change the world…

“Isn’t it cute?” Sylvanas chuckled. “I could watch my Horde break your servants all day. Just seeing the hope and vitality leave their eyes is enough to remind me of the joys of the living. How long will it take, I wonder…?” the Warchief lifted Tyrande’s chin, forcing her to look into her red, hate-filled eyes. “…Until I see that last glimmer leave your eyes, too…?”

The regent grunted in distaste of how long he was being kept waiting. More than once, he considered leaving the crumbling mausoleum. No “deal” could be worth staying in this rotten, unstable environment any longer than necessary. Large roots hung overhead, having displaced brick and dirt years ago. It was a miracle the whole underground structure still remained stable after years of desertion. 

He would have taken a torch to Raven Hill long ago if he had his way, but those ridiculously sentimental fools cried that it would only make matters worse if the graves were disturbed and desecrated with flame. Never mind the rampant issues of the undead problem in Darkshire, much less the mindless corpses wandering into Westfall and Goldshire. Nowhere was safe from the terror of the undead… and yet here he stood…

“I hope I didn’t cause you too much trouble, making you wait,” a cold, watery voice said with every bit of passive-aggression as she could muster.

“Y-you!” The man’s eyes widened and the color in his already pale face faded in an instant as he stared at the Banshee Queen in absolute horror.

“You expected someone else?” Sylvanas still approached as if they were old friends. After all, what chance did a single, groveling human stand if entire armies couldn’t stage a proper obstruction to the Warchief.

“I, well, y-yes,” he stammered, still completely terrified to be alone with such a feared and hated enemy. He bucked up a little, putting on airs of bravery even though he was still obviously shaken. “Since when does a Warchief do their own dirty work? Are your ranks thinning that much?”

The man’s smug grin was met with a blank stare. Her silence spoke volumes as she contemplated the fate of the regent’s life. With a delayed and forced laugh, Sylvanas turned her back to him as she spoke. “I’m not the one that picked this depressing pit as a meeting place. You wanted this deal to remain between us, as do I. Now, shall we parlay, or does this pathetic cemetery need a fresh set of bones?”

He shrank back, realizing his only way out of this cave was to accept the terms. It was hardly a meeting or discussion. “W-well, what do you require?”

“It’s simple, really,” Sylvanas grinned as she finally turned around. “I want you to aid the Alliance when called forth.”

The man blinked and squinted his eyes, wondering if he had heard correctly.

“Yes,” the Banshee Queen nodded, “you’ll be summoned to Kalimdor—”

Already showing his true colors, he grimaced and shook his head as he interrupted. “I would never go through—”

Sylvanas glared and her upper lip twitched with rage, but her voice came out as a whisper. “If you want to take another breath, you’ll let me finish speaking. If you so much as look like you’re going to speak over me again, then the last thing you’ll hear is your own voice, followed by choking on your own blood. Is that understood…?”

Alarmed, the man merely nodded.

“Good. I’m glad we have an understanding—Now, as I was saying… You will send as many troops as possible to Kalimdor. But their job is to sew as much confusion as possible. Send your worst men—the ones that won’t follow orders, those that show just a tinge of their true, dark nature, the ones you wish weren’t your problem anymore. With the help of the other lords and regents, the borders will be locked. No one is to get in or out of Darkshore or Ashenvale. Is that understood?”

The man nodded, still trying to comprehend the reason. And, true to his nature, he asked the first question that came to mind. “What’s in it for me?”

Sylvanas tried to hide her smile, but simply couldn’t hold back as it crept over her lips. “Everything you’ve ever dreamed of,” she whispered, too excited to contain herself.

It took all of Tyrande’s willpower not to spit in Sylvanas’ face as the Warchief stared down at her. It was just a game to the Forsaken Queen, though. The priestess knew better than to lash out and anger her captor. It would only bring about more of a burden on the Sisterhood. No matter how badly she wanted death, she knew it would never be granted—and if so, then she would be brought back as Forsaken, damned to eternal torment and still cursed to watch the fate of her closest acolytes.

“You are a fool, Warchief,” Tyrande glared, watching the priestesses passed around like objects while cum coated their bodies and gushed from their gaping asses and pussies.

“You’re just being petty at this point,” Sylvanas ran her fingers through Tyrande’s hair in an almost loving way. “I won. After all of my setbacks, I’m the victor. Who do you expect to save you now? The Alliance forces will hear about my act of war in a day’s time, if they’re lucky. Your reinforcements…” she grinned and gripped the priestess’ hair as she leaned in close enough to be able to smell the sweat and blood on Tyrande’s body. “They work for me. It’s amazing what a few Draenei trollops are worth. I assume they’ll fuck them, or make them mill grain… whatever common idiots do with hoofed harlots.”

“What?” the priestess seemed genuinely surprised.

“Haven’t figured it out yet?” Sylvanas shrugged. “It doesn’t surprise me. All that time living in trees must have dulled your senses. Your reinforcements are never coming. In fact, I’m sure they’re busy figuring out the best way to craft makeshift shackles for the refugees in order to haul as many back to the Eastern Kingdoms as they can. Night Elf slaves are surprisingly lucrative… especially in Goldshire, of all places. Those humans have a strange affinity for every species but their own.”

It was yet another punch to the gut to learn even more of her people and allies were being rounded up and enslaved. The destruction of their home, defilement of the priestesses, and now the enslavement of the survivors? Did the madness ever stop? Tyrande felt another piece of her spirit chip away while the massive orc finally shoved his dick into Syna’s pussy.

The priestess still struggled as she clenched her teeth and did everything in her power to impede the penetration. Once that thick cock head pushed inside, it was a painstakingly slow process as she was stretched by the arm-thick length. Her mouth remained open as a constant, wailing groan spilled from her lips. Just as the sound softened, the burly orc thrust forward, igniting her howls of terror once more. Even Syna’s loud grunts of relief as the muscle-bound pulled back were accented by renewed exclamations as the brute slammed forward again. All the while, her heavy tits bounced as she was fucked so mercilessly.

The other elves hardly fared any better. A petite, pink-haired priestess stared up at a group of Tauren, each with their thick cocks out. She looked absolutely terrified of them, which only fueled her to work harder at pleasing them. Her small fingers gripped the underside of two of their cocks, stroking back and forth while drops of clear, sticky pre-cum dribbled from the tips, onto her shoulders and breasts. She was so very overwhelmed as she wrapped her lips around the tip of their substantial cock heads, sucking as much as she could fit in her mouth yet still failing to get the whole head beyond her lips.

Alandri Trueleaf. What she lacked in stature, she more than made up for in talent and intelligence. She was on her way to becoming one of the most knowledgeable priestesses of Elune, if she wasn’t already.

She looked almost apologetic as she struggled. Dried tears streaked her face while the rest of her body was covered in dirt and sweat. Despite the terrible events, she was relatively clean by comparison to her fellow priestesses. The warriors chuckled as they watched her try so desperately to please them. As Alandri took turns trying to suck them off, the cock that was previously in her mouth rubbed against her face, smearing her own saliva against her cheek. He continued taunting her by uncomfortably pressing the broad head of his dick against her eye, forcing her to close it and lean away.

“Tell me, Tyrande,” Sylvanas softly spoke. “Are you ready for your Sisterhood of Elune to become the progenitors of the new Horde? In a few generations time, the Night Elf and the Draenei will become the most dominant inhabitants of Azeroth… just due to how many halfling children they produce for us. Doesn’t the thought of new life make your heart flutter?” the Warchief chuckled sarcastically. “The women of the Horde will bare some of the burden as well, I’m sure. I’ve heard Night Elf cock rivals Tauren.”

The Banshee Queen turned her attention to the whimpering priestess, still trying to tend to the group of increasingly impatient Highmountain as they slapped their dicks against her face. “Care to confirm that rumor?”

The High Priestess clenched her jaw as she could only watch. No matter where she averted her gaze, there was always a howl, cry, or shriek to pull her attention in a different direction. Sylvanas’ taunting questions didn’t help the situation, but she did find herself staring at the few Tauren as they participated in the debauchery. She watched their thick cocks, momentarily comparing them to those of her past lovers…

“You disgust me,” Tyrande scoffed, ignoring the question.

“Merely curious,” the Warchief grinned, finding pleasure in the small, baiting question.

Tyrande winced as she lowered herself onto that thick, Night Elf cock. It was a sensation she had yet to become accustomed to, even after feeling her lover stretch her so many times. It was an addictive discomfort that she had to have. She slowly settled down until her tight, bubble butt rested against his thighs. She stared down at him with an almost animalistic need.

His strong, warm hands squeezed her hips as she ground herself against him for a moment, reveling in the wonderful bliss of penetration. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his while her breasts pushed against his chest. The hunter pulled away from the kiss, biting his lower lip and drawing blood and a wince from her lover.

“Come on,” Tyrande practically commanded. “I’m not here to coddled. Fuck me.”

Illidan smirked as he took in her beauty.

She glared as she slapped him across the face. The effect was immediate as the sorcerer shifted positions and pushed her onto her back. Smirking again as he looked down upon the hunter, she reached up and slapped him again. Growing tired of her little game, he grabbed her by the wrists and held them against the ground. His amber eyes glowed for a moment as a magical force held her hands in place over her head.

“Is this what you wanted?” the sorcerer chuckled as his fingertips caressed down her naked sides.

“Again,” Tyrande practically growled, “You are wasting time. You know what I want. Stop treating me like a princess and fuck me!”

“We do this every time.” Always smug, Illidan slowly pumped his hips forward, making the hunter momentarily gasp. “I’m starting to think you’re just using me, my love. I give you what you want without question, but I never get what I desire.”

“You’ve never complained after you climax. Why start now? Get on with it already. I have things to do,” the hunter impatiently scoffed.

“Maybe so, but I think I’m at least owed an explanation. Tell me what goes on in that mysterious head of yours,” he questioned, just barely thrusting forward while the hunter’s toned thighs wrapped around his waist.

“You sully the moment with such questions,” she frowned. “Give me what I want and I’ll answer your question…”

“As you wish,” Illidan grinned as he gently ran his fingers along Tyrande’s thighs.

He guided her legs from around his waist, lifting her feet into the air before pushing them up near her head. Practically doubled over, the hunter gazed into her lover’s eyes as he held her in place and plunged his cock deep into her needy pussy. From this angle it pushed so much deeper into her, hitting areas that made her mind go fuzzy. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips while her eyes rolled back.

The sorcerer was truly unlike any she’d ever encountered. Tyrande was lucky to have grown up with him so it was easier to ask him for such a favor. She knew Illidan had developed feelings for her, but that was hardly her problem. The hunter just needed someone to keep up with her unquenchable desire for pleasure. He would have been perfect if not for his ridiculous infatuation with love. Why couldn’t he understand that she didn’t feel the same for him?

Tyrande moaned while her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Harder and harder, Illidan slammed into her while a constant, rhythmic clap of his hips against her ass echoed through the serene forest around them. Her joyous cries of pleasure were interrupted with each thrust of his dick momentarily knocking the breath out of her lungs.

Her toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet as she felt that swelling sensation of her own climax soon upon her. As the hunter’s orgasm continued through Illidan’s constant thrusts, she soon giggled with pleasure. It was an odd tick of hers, but one that the sorcerer had learned to ignore, lest he get on Tyrande’s bad side. Illidan kept pumping, even as his lover’s pussy clenched around his cock. Once her orgasm started, it simply kept rolling to the next, in a never-ending wave of pleasure as long as her lover kept going.

Tyrande’s increasingly vocal moans mixed with laughter only spurred him on. He pumped harder into her gushing pussy as his own cock pulsed with imminent release. Illidan grunted as he hammered into her with every bit of his athletic prowess. With a growl and a long groan of pleasure, he thrust himself forward a few more times as his pulsing, throbbing cock erupted. The sorcerer’s warm, hot jizz splattered against the woman’s insides. Even as Illidan slowed down, the hunter took a deep breath as she let out her last, gasping giggle before settling down.

Her whole body tingled with orgasmic release. Opening her eyes, she looked into Illidan’s yellow eyes and smiled. “That was just what I needed to start the day,” she happily sighed.

Pulling out from her, he smiled as he gently ran his fingers along her body again, just to watch the way she squirmed and responded to his touch. “So?” he commented as he released the spell restraining her wrists.

Tyrande sat up, reaching between her legs to wipe away the visible wad of jizz dripping from her cunt. She curiously arched a brow at the sorcerer, not understanding the question.

“My question…” he said, his own brow furrowing with disappointment.

“Question—? Oh. Yes,” she smirked as she already finished putting her revealing gear back on. “I am using you,” she stated as a matter of fact.

“What…?” the sorcerer blinked.

“You have the dick of an Ancient—a true blessing by the Goddess,” Tyrande chuckled. “I would be a fool not to experience all of the wonders of our world before I dedicate myself to Elune.”

“What?” Illidan blinked, still confused if the woman he loved was joking or not. “So, you really are… joining the Sisterhood of Elune…”

“I am,” she nodded as she gathered her bow and quiver, slinging them over her shoulder.

“That’s wonderful. But, what of us?” he dejectedly muttered.

“I promise that I’m more crafty than those prudes at the temple,” she scoffed as she already started to walk away. “I can manage to sneak away from time to time… if you can drop all of this nonsense of romance and just give me what I want from here on out…”

The Sisterhood of Elune’s torment was the entertainment for the evening. Each of the priestesses had been captured one way or another. Some of the more demure women were taken without so much as a struggle, while others were willing to do anything in their power to escape capture. They knew the Horde knew no limits to their cruelty.

The Horde’s orders heavily favored the priestesses since they were to be taken with minimal injury. The cunning Night Elves were more than willing to take the life of an enemy as retribution for the destruction of their home. The odds were never on their side, though. Unable to keep up with the growing army of Horde, the priestesses were soon overtaken.

Any injuries inflicted were ordered to be healed before their presentation to Nathanos Blightcaller. The Forsaken champion looked the cowering women over with little more than an idle glance before shrugging.

“As long as they’re kept alive you can do whatever you like to them,” he gestured and turned to leave. “Interpret that as you will…”

The small band of Horde warriors didn’t act immediately and simply continued to guard the priestesses as they continued to care for one another, healing wounds and consoling each other, reassuring themselves that everything would be fine. They would be saved. Elune would provide.

Even as the weary Horde army flocked together at the ruined town, they paid little attention to the captive women. Encampments were set up, bonfires were started, and the gathering packs of orcs, trolls, and Tauren traded stories of their battles while showing off their scars and pillaged loot. The scene was rather peaceful from the Horde perspective… until the drinking started.

Those drunk and horny soldiers with adrenaline still pumping through their veins wanted more. Some of the Horde went off with their own women, disappearing behind trees and bushes to have some privacy as they fucked. The ratio of male-to-female among their ranks was extremely skewed, still leaving so many horny and jealous soldiers angrily searching for release.

A bold orc was the first to turn his attention toward the priestesses. Walking up, he grabbed one by her blue hair and dragged her a few feet away before he gripped the chest of her white robe and ripped downward, revealing her bountiful breasts and dark blue nipples. While the assaulted elf screamed in terror and shock, the rest of the Sisterhood was prompt to come to her rescue. While the priestesses were quickly pulled away from the aggressor, the orc was left bleeding and unconscious. The women held their comrade, caressing and comforting her as she struggled to conceal her exposed torso.

None of the soldiers truly cared that one of their own had been seriously injured. Instead, their gaze lingered at the priestess’ skin. One orc would certainly lose against the highly skilled Night Elf warriors, but the Horde was a legion. What they lacked in skill they could overwhelm with numbers. More approached. They appraised each priestess, even as they hatefully glared in return.

“You’ll end up just like him!” one of the women fearlessly stated.

Some of the crowd muttered among themselves, but the idea had been planted by their fallen companion. Two orcs moved forward, dragging a purple-haired priestess away from the group. Before any of the other women could intervene, a troll grabbed another, and eventually each of the priestesses fought off their own group of assailants by themselves. Clothing was ripped away while the struggling women punched, kicked, and finally used offensive magic to put the Horde in place.

It was a very different scene than they originally envisioned, especially as many of the initial orcs fell in combat against the defiant Night Elves. A crowd appeared just out of curiosity, most cheering while hurling insults at their friends between disparaging remarks about the priestesses. The body count of the injured Horde grew at an alarming rate until a troll priest stepped up. Shaking his head, he muttered a small spell as the chaos continued. The ground lit up with flashes of holy magic. The Sisterhood hardly noticed… until their magic ceased to work.

Mid-cast, a pink-haired elf gasped as she suddenly felt so very weak, as if every bit of mana had been drained at once. The other holy women realized their problem, too, but not before another spell was cast by the same Horde priest. All of the fallen warriors woke up from their unconscious or near-death state and slowly pushed themselves up again. The elves stared in horror as all of their efforts were dashed in an instant. Without magic to defend themselves, it was only a matter of seconds before the wild, groping hands seized their bodies and dragged them to the ground. They screamed with dread as their elaborately ornate dresses were further sullied by the grimy Horde hands before being reduced to shredded rags littering the ground.

It was a whirlwind of action as every part of their bodies was molested at once. The elves stared into the crowd of faceless monsters cheering for their assault. Every one of them wanted a chance to engage in the festivities, judging by the growing number of soldiers groping their bulging crotches as they stood by.

“Stay strong, sisters!” a voice struggled to yell out, only to be silenced by a thick cock sliding into her mouth and down her throat.

Cenai, a blue-haired priestess, prayed to their Goddess for salvation, only for her gaze to be caught by the High Priestess in the crowd. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, despite the impatient crowd blocking her view as they worked to decide what position to place her in. Even as they moved her, she craned her neck to get another look at Tyrande with her arms bound behind her back, kneeling beside the Banshee Queen. If the Night Warrior had been captured then all hope was lost…

Yrlissa cried out as the troll behind her rubbed his cock against her already-stuffed pussy. She straddled the orc’s hips, riding his big dick while another orc pushed himself into her mouth. She had attempted to bite, but a few harsh slaps had convinced her abandon that plan for now. Now, the orc held her by the head, plunging his cock all the way into her throat while her nose slammed against his stomach over and over again. Between the rough treatment and the gagging, tears streamed down her cheeks while sputtering noises struggled to escape her lips.

The troll had tried to shove himself into her tight, little asshole, but without lubrication it wasn’t nearly as enjoyable. Between her muffled, gagging screams and the overly-tight ring of her ass not feeling near as good as expected, he decided on another option. Yrlissa was relieved by his change of mind, but then he aimed his cock lower, pressing alongside the orc’s. Holding her by the hips, he pushed forward. It was a tight fit, but she was certainly slippery enough. Slowly, the head of his cock was forced inside, and that was all that was necessary. The rest of his cock soon followed, stretching her to new limits as she took both dicks at once.

She cried out in alarm as she slowed down, wanting to adapt to that overly-full sensation. Going slow wasn’t in their plan, though, and so they kept grinding and pushing. Their dicks rubbed against each other’s as they pumped into Yrlissa’s body. She felt every bulging bump and vein of their dicks as they moved back and forth. The constant pushing and pulling kept her moaning against the dick that still filled her mouth. The orc held her by the ears as he thrust against her face, slamming the head of his dick against the back of her throat over and over again as she choked and retched from the constant spasming of her throat.

On the other side of the orgy, the hulking orc was still barely able to shove himself into the screaming elf. The massive dick was only a portion of the way inside, leaving her flat stomach already distended. Syna stared at the lump in disbelief as it moved up and down. Wearily, she shook her head, telling herself that this wasn’t possible.

By now, the whole camp knew of the defilement of the Sisterhood of Elune. Those that were interested came to watch and participate. Others stopped by just to see if it was true, but weren’t partial to viewing such a vile event. Some, however, were just there to try and make some gold. A rather industrious goblin made sure his loud, screeching voice was heard as he hefted a can of machine grease over his head.

“This substance is so slippery that you can fit seven dicks in one of these elf’s cunt! Money back guaranteed!” he yelled out, drawing some surprised glances, followed by, “H-hey—!” as it was swiftly taken from him.

Any further disturbance from the goblin was ignored by the crowd as they savagely ripped the can open, letting the contents messily drip everywhere. The first orc to use it, slathered it over his cock before approaching Cenai Winterstalker, a blue-haired priestess of Elune. A troll easily held her up, bouncing her up and down on his cock while he held her ass with both hands. It made the dark blue star of her anus a perfect target as the orc moved behind her, pushing his lubricated dick against her ass. Gravity and chance did all the work. She looked over her shoulder as she felt his cock prodding against her asshole.

“N-no!” Cenai exclaimed as she shook her head, knowing such a feat would usually never be possible without injuring her.

The orc grinned as the troll continued to bounce her on his cock, letting her puckered hole come down against the green-skinned soldier’s dick again and again. Eventually, with all the grease slowly loosening her up, she felt a sudden and shocking penetration as the orc’s cock plunged halfway into her virginal bowels. She cried out as the orc grabbed her by the hips, leaning her back against him as the Troll still held her ass. Awkwardly, they gained a rhythm as she was lifted and dropped onto their dicks again and again. With each plunge, she felt the orc’s dick sliding deeper into her ass without the least bit of resistance. It was confusing and terrifying for the priestess at the same time. Whatever was being used on her would allow so many more terrifying possibilities….

“Mistress!” a voice yelled out as the messenger ran through the entrance of the temple.

Tyrande, gazing up at the fountain’s statue, had hardly turned around when the exhausted elf continued speaking.

“The Horde are at our doorstep! We must act fast! They’ve already established a foothold in Darkshore,” they continued. Their eyes were wide and full of fear as the Night Elf stared at the priestess for guidance and reassurance.

“Here? But what of Moonglade?” she arched a brow in confusion. Her mind went to Malfurion for just a moment, but somehow knew he was fine.

The messenger shook his head. “They came from the north, a fleet of thirty or more ships.”

The High Priestess clenched her jaw. “I knew it…” She rushed past the messenger as more of her advisers and generals approached her from the inclined stone path leading to the temple at almost the same time. “How many sentinels do we have ready? Do the ships look as if they’re preparing to advance on Darnassus?”

“No, my lady, there have been no signs of the ships being loaded with troops again. I think they’re setting up a base of operations to lay siege by tomorrow, though. Orders?” the general stated as they stood at attention.

“Take the civilians to shelter. They should be safe here in the city.”

“And the rest of the sentinels?” another asked.

“Prepare for battle. I will not have the Horde setting up new homes at my doorstep. Their continued presence in Ashenvale is bad enough. We will defend our home to our last breaths. Bandu Thoribas!”

The Tauren still huddled around the pink-haired priestess. Alandri whimpered as they continued to rub their dicks over her face. Two of them even resorted to sliding their broad cock heads against her ears, causing the elf to shiver from the attention to such a particularly sensitive area. Still as focused as ever, she went along with it in hopes that they would let her go or maybe even protect her from the others in the crowd if she did a good job.

One of the horny bulls placed his hand against the back of her head while shoving her face against the other Tauren’s cock. Even with her mouth as wide open as possible, no more than the head would fit inside. As pre-cum dripped against her tongue, she simply had to whimper and endure until he pulled back. Fresh tears streaked her face as one of the mammoth-dicked Highmountain slapped his cock against her cheek, practically knocking her out in the process. Somewhat dazed, Alandri pushed herself back up, but her impairment didn’t stop the assailants from expectantly shoving their cocks against her face again.

She weakly wrapped her fingers around two of the cocks while she kissed the head of the third. The fourth warrior, tired of the elf’s slow actions, jerked himself off with his cock bumping against her cheek every so often, further smearing her with pre-cum. Still, she tried to make all of them happy as she serviced them. The Tauren stroking himself gave a loud groan of pleasure that startled the elf, especially as a load of jizz splattered against her face. The creamy, white splatter trickled down her face as more shots soon followed. Alandri turned her head away while her cheeks turned a deeper shade of purple from embarrassment. Another of the Highmountain grabbed her by the hair and forced her to face the remaining cocks.

The priestess let go of one of their dicks so she could wipe the jizz from her eye, but her hand was promptly placed back onto his dick. Trembling, the pink-haired elf still tried to maintain her subservient attitude as she knelt before the massive Tauren warriors. Having finished cumming, the first wiped his dick against her hair to clean himself off, causing them all to chuckle at her pathetic whines. Soon after, the dick against her lips pulsed and throbbed as his gooey cum rushed into her little mouth. She immediately pulled away, letting the gushing torrent of jizz trail from her lips and over her chin while more of the substance splattered against her face.

Not to be outdone, the other two took their cocks into their own hands and jerked themselves off while looking down at the cum-drenched priestess. She looked so confused and frightened as she tried to understand what was happening. The elf had never known of such a crude display before, and especially didn’t know what to do to properly appease them. Mighty groans from the Tauren were the only warning the girl received before more hot cum covered every bit of her face and even dripped from her pointed ears. The group laughed at her while rubbing their dicks over her face, and the only thing the defeated girl could do was endure it.

Satisfied, the group walked away, leaving the Alandri dripping with cum. She wiped her eyes while curiously watching the departing soldiers, wondering why she wasn’t being taken with them. As she shakily pushed herself up, a new group of trolls and orcs stood in front of her. She stared at the newcomers’ dicks, only to realize a female orc also stood in their ranks. Her pussy was bare with just a bit of stubble visible against her green, glistening skin. The priestess glanced up in confusion, but the female orc didn’t give the captive any time to speak before grabbing Alandri by her pink hair and pulling her head back.

“Never ate pussy before, long ears?” the orc chuckled as she straddled the kneeling girl’s face, holding her head in place as she ground against the elf. The female orc didn’t have to wait long before one of the other soldiers stepped up behind her with his dick coated in that new lubricant, swiftly shoving himself into her rear. The orc moaned in pleasure, grinding herself back against the troll in her ass. His heavy balls slapped forward against the priestess’ chin as she was firmly held in place and forced to lick the female warrior’s pussy.

Across the field, the hulking orc, with his cock coated in that slippery, sticky substance, steadily shoved himself forward. Even with assistance from the lubricant, his dick was a tight fit in Syna’s pussy. She gave frenzied screams of terror every time he pumped forward. He still held her in a single hand, using her more like a sex toy than a partner as he fucked her. As he pulled out, she gasped and shivered at the sensation of the cold, night air against her gaping pussy. Coating his dick in more oil, he prodded the fist-sized head against her tight, pink asshole as he grinned down at her with cruel intent.

“N-no! It will never fit!” Syna cried out, her desperate struggles to free herself suddenly renewed as she pushed against his fingers.

The brute didn’t care, though. His cock head pushed against her asshole, battering against the tight ring of muscle over and over before just the tip pushed inside. The exhausted priestess groaned as she tried to clench, but her resistance only prolonged the inevitable. The orc pulled back again, coating the head of his dick once more. It was a slow and steady process, but the soldier seemed content and patient as he stretched Syna’s asshole bit by bit. The groveling priestess shook her head in denial, knowing that soon there would be no turning back.

With one pump, it went a little deeper. Two pumps, she attempted to clench her stretching asshole. With the third thrust, her eyes widened and her struggling renewed as the head of the orc’s cock finally wedged forward with the widest part fully held in place by Syna’s clenching and spasming asshole. His dick stretched, widened, and straightened her guts as he thrust more of himself into her. All the while, he laughed as he watched her writhe and squirm in a hopeless effort to dislodge the dick from her ass.

The priestess’ ass was tight enough for now. He pulled back until the crown of his dick bumped against the stretched ring of her asshole, eliciting a groan from the elf. The orc grinned as he wrapped both hands around her torso and quickly pumped her up and down against his dick. The tightest, smallest part of her ass was all he was interested in as his short, rapid motions jerked off the head of his dick. Syna constantly groaned as her limp body was fucked like a rag doll.

She wouldn’t have even noticed if the orc was close to climax, if not for his feral roar of pleasure. Her ass was too numb to feel anything at this point, much less the throbbing and pulsing length of muscle and vein as cum flooded her rear. Each flex of his dick released another thick torrent of hot cum, quickly filling her guts and making her flat stomach bulge. Still, his violent thrusts continued until his impressive length softened. With a smirk, he took the trembling, shocked elf and dropped her to the muddy ground. As she landed, a huge splatter of jizz erupted from her ass. Syna laid there with blank eyes, staring up at the night sky. Her view was quickly obscured as more Horde forces surrounded her, all with their hard dicks out, ready to occupy her once again.

“We can’t hold out much longer!” a sentinel screamed as they cut down another Horde soldier on the hill overlooking the beaches where a more dense battle raged on. “The reinforcements should have arrived by now!”

Tyrande stared at their crumbling defenses, knowing it was only a matter of time before they were overrun. It was true. They couldn’t hold out much longer at this rate. She nocked another arrow, barely considered her aim, and let loose. The tip pierced a troll’s skull, sending him to the ground in a heap while his comrades barely stopped to notice. No matter how many peons she took out of the equation, this battle was never going to end.

“Elune,” she whispered, “grant me strength…”

“Your orders, High Priestess?” another sentinel said, placing extreme emphasis on her title.

She growled, drawing another arrow and firing once more, bringing down a heavily armed warrior with a precise hit between their chest and helmet. “This ends now! They have numbers, but we have the Goddess on our side! Do not forget!” She let another arrow fly, but her vision was quickly drawn to a lone, red-eyed ranger standing on a rock as the battle raged around her. “Sylvanas…!”

All strategy and poise was lost as the High Priestess was consumed with the need for vengeance. She backed away from the ledge, her eyes focused on that shadowy figure on the beach as she pulled out her glaives. Tyrande sliced through every enemy soldier in her way. “Leave the Banshee Queen to me! This doesn’t end until I see her impaled on my glaive, is that understood?!”

The battle cleared a path on the blood-soaked sand for the consumed priestess. The Night Elf stopped in front of the smirking Warchief and adjusted the grip on her blades. Her heart raced with rage and fury, fully intent on finishing Sylvanas for good. The Banshee Queen looked unimpressed as she pulled out her own bow, drawing an arrow and letting it fly past Tyrande. The elf glanced to the side, watching an orc fall to the ground as he had been rushing toward the priestess. She glanced back to Sylvanas and growled.

“I won’t have them ruining my entertainment,” Sylvanas chuckled. “I want you all to myself.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Tyrande said through clenched teeth.

Yrlissa’s body glistened in the flickering light of the bonfires. She was completely coated in cum, sweat, and lard. The goblin lubricant had run out long ago, but it had already given the more industrious brutes an idea. Most liquids didn’t make penetration easier at all, while some worked even better than expected. Slathering the priestess in cooking lard added a new level of fun to their torment of the purple-haired elf.

She could actually slip away from their tireless advances, but she never got far before someone grabbed her and held her down. She cried out for mercy as dozens of hands groped, squeezed, and fingered her slick body. A thick finger would find its way into her asshole, pumping in and stretching her out before a dick plunged in alongside it. One position was never held for long as she was pulled back and forth. Yrlissa could never see much of what was happening around her as there was always at least two dicks in her face, no matter the position.

As she sat on one dick, she was doubled over with her feet in the air and leaned back. She felt as if the dick in her ass was about to slide out when another pushed against her well-fucked, slippery asshole. She winced at the sudden sensation, but before she could cry out a dick shoved against her lips and quickly shut her up. With her feet in the air, something tickled her soles before slithering between her toes. The priestess couldn’t get a look amid all the chaos, but some depraved soldier was licking and sucking her toes. Considering all she had been exposed to today, it shouldn’t have shocked her, but then she felt a cock sliding against her slippery toes.

Powerful hands continued to contort her body while she felt yet another dick rubbing at her stretched and full asshole. She gave a muffled cry of alarm around the dick in her mouth while the third dick awkwardly bumped forward. Yrlissa assumed they had given up, but then felt them return, or possibly replaced, as a dick head pushed at her ass more forcefully. She squirmed about but the stubborn nature of the third cock’s owner managed to win out as her ass was forced to take three at once.

The motion wasn’t important to her assailants as they writhed together enough to climax inside the priestess. Gushes of cum spilled from her stretched and stuffed asshole, coated her chest and face, and pooled beneath her, adding to the literal puddle of jizz around her.

The blue-haired priestess had endured so many cocks that her mind had broken. With a smirk on her lips, she eagerly bobbed her head back and forth on a Tauren’s cock while an orc and a Blood Elf played with her abnormally heavy tits. They cruelly pinched and tugged on the hard nubs, bringing Cenai to lewdly moan around the dick in her mouth.

An orc laid on his back while the priestess bounced on his dick. Even to the perverted members of the Horde, this elf’s zeal to please was shocking. And yet that didn’t stop them from wanting to experience the slutty priestess’ mouth as she smiled and struggled to fit as much of the Tauren’s dick between her lips as she could. Even as she failed, she pulled back with pre-cum and spittle dripping from her lips and just laughed before trying again.

The crowd she garnered only grew, and soon enough the impatient soldiers dragged her away from her current audience. Everyone wanted her for themselves, so she only sucked and jerked off each dick for a few moments before she was pulled to another thick, green cock. She groaned as a Tauren pushed his lubricated cock against her rear, forcing her to squeal around the dick in her mouth as she was impaled with the mammoth length in her ass. Feverishly, they pumped her from both ends until she was yanked away again.

In between cocks violating her various holes was the only time to catch a breath of air, although the whole area reeked of sweat, sex, and cooking grease now. Another of the hulking orcs made his way toward Cenai, his cock swinging back and forth before he simply laid it upon the blue-haired priestess’ shoulder. The sudden heat and weight made her avert her eyes, and the current orc’s cock fell from her mouth as her focus transferred to the massive thing presented to her.

She giggled as she wrapped both hands around it, wondering if she could ever fit that thing anywhere in her body. The priestess didn’t have to wait long before she was lifted up with her head pointing toward the tip of the cock. With both of the orc’s hands wrapped around her body, she couldn’t fight back as the fist-sized head pushed awkwardly against her lips. Cenai opened her mouth wide, allowing the big dick to slowly push forward while stretching her jaw.

A Tauren grabbed the blue-haired priestess by the hips and shoved his cock deep into her gaping pussy. Fucked from both sides, the Highmountain slammed forward, pushing Cenai further onto the dick in her mouth until the head bumped the back of her throat. Her eyes rolled back and she felt her throat spasm with an involuntary rejection of the big dick. It didn’t stop either of the soldiers from continuing to pump back and forth, though.

Eventually, the massive orc’s cock slid down the silky, clenching expanse of her throat. He let out a roar of victory as he pumped himself in and out of her, all while she twitched and struggled from the very limited amount of air she could receive. Two duo kept fucking her while others watched and cheered, waiting for their turn. The Tauren came first, filling Cenai’s pussy with cum and backing away into the crowd now that he was satisfied. Another took his place, pumping into her creampied pussy while he caressed and squeezed her twitching thighs.

The orc roared even louder this time as he wildly fucked the blue-haired priestess’ throat. She felt his member throbbing and pulsing in her throat as hot gushes of cum were pumped directly into her stomach. Her flat, toned stomach immediately rose and rounded as jizz completely filled her stomach. The cruel, hulking orc laughed as he continued to thrust his gigantic cock into the elf’s throat. Still holding her, he pressed his thumbs against her stomach, causing Cenai to wiggle and squirm with discomfort. Her reaction only spurred the orc to keep doing it, though.

There was no relief for the priestess until all of the cum was forced further into her stomach. Her struggling and writhing intensified as her stomach rumbled. A few more ruthless, massaging rubs from the orc and the elf’s gaping asshole erupted with a flood of jizz splashing onto the ground. The crowd burst into laughter at the priestess’ misfortune while cum sprayed from her rear. As the flow dwindled, the orc grew tired of Cenai and pulled his softening cock from her gullet. The wet, gurgling sound only made her twitch a bit more until she could finally take a deep breath again.

Except, once the orc’s dick slid from her lips, a new torrent of cum spewed from her mouth this time. Coughing and sputtering, the elf gasped for air, even as she was dropped to the ground, allowing more of his jizz to splatter from her throat, ass, and pussy at the same time. She shivered as she looked up, already seeing the next few cocks she would service. Despite all of her trauma, she licked her lips as she smiled up at them…

“See how happy they are?” Sylvanas mocked as she ran her fingers through the High Priestess’ dirty hair. “Well, perhaps just that one for now… but soon they will all be as willing to bathe in the seed of the Horde.”

“Barbaric,” Tyrande scoffed.

“I wonder, Queen of the Night Elves,” the Warchief smirked as she continued to prod her fallen foe, “What are you willing to do in order to save them…?”

The High Priestess glared as she watched the scene continue. Each member of the Sisterhood screamed, either in pleasure or pain, but the pain of her own failure rested so much heavier upon her head.

“Whatever is necessary…” Tyrande resolutely stated.


	2. The High Priestess and the Dark Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrande is groomed for her first lesson as a slave. Stripped, bound, tattooed, and pierced, the High Priestess is presented for an evening alone with the Dark Lady...
> 
> Chapter Tags: [Non-Con] [Rough] [Humiliation] [Pet Play] [Lesbian Femdom] [Shibari Bondage] [Nose Hook] [Branding] [Tattoos] [Piercing] [Anal Sex] [Vaginal Sex] [Sex Toys] [Mind Control] [Rimming] [Gaping] **[Watersports]**
> 
> *Watersports section is the third paragraph from the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]

The Banshee Queen smirked as she listened to her captive predictably answer the rhetorical question. “Of course you will,” Sylvanas stated with certainty, “you have no choice in the matter. This virtuous collection of gaping holes will do nothing but pleasure Horde cock and pussy until they expire. And if I’m feeling generous I will let them stay dead instead of raising their still-warm bodies as Forsaken to keep fornicating for my pleasure! Is that understood!?” The corner of her lip twitched as she yanked on Tyrande’s hair, glaring down at her with nothing but malice and resentment.

“You, though,” she tugged her hair noticeably harder while leaning in closer. “I will never give you even a moment’s rest, Night Elf. I will make sure you never taste the sweet release of death. You will only experience despair and misery until I break your mind, chipping away at it ever-so-slowly until you go mad.

“And even when I grow weary of you—when you’re a mindless, drooling broodmare, only suitable for birthing my new Horde—I’ll still keep you around, chained to a lavish bed with your legs spread wide, because that’s the only thing you were ever good for anyway…”

Tyrande seethed with anger as she stared into the Warchief’s furious, red eyes. She still heard the cries of the Sisterhood as they continued to be fucked and abused by the completely honorless Horde army. Some cried out to Elune with prayers in Darnassian, often interrupted by the wet, sloppy noise of something being pushed between their lips. Others screamed in terror, while some of the priestesses had already been broken, judging by the pleasurable sounds spilling from their lips.

“There it is,” a sick smirk spread over Sylvanas’ lips. “There’s the ferocity and spirit I long to see eroded.” She tightly gripped Tyrande’s hair, causing the elf to arch her back as she strained to alleviate the pain at her scalp. “I do love an audience, but they seem quite occupied. I would hate for these peons to miss out on the most important conquest of our little skirmish…”

“You will pay for this,” the High Priestess growled as she tried to tune-out the wails and moans of her elven sisters. “When you least expect it—”

The heavy, gloved palm of the Warchief came down upon Tyrande’s face, leaving her cheek glowing from the impact and stunning her as she fell onto her side. “Yes, I’m sure,” Sylvanas commented with indifference to the half-hearted threat. Bending down, she grabbed the Night Elf by the neck, firmly squeezing as she pulled her back up to a kneeling position. Her grip tightened as she stared down into the elf’s glowing eyes. “You’re one to speak of letting one’s guard down,” she scoffed, glancing to the sizzling embers of Teldrassil out of the corner of her vision. “Lecture me about vigilance when your capital isn’t on fire.”

Tyrande’s jaw visibly clenched as she glared at the Banshee Queen. Even as the Warchief’s grip tightened on her throat, the Night Elf maintained eye contact, daring Sylvanas to finish the job as her air supply was cut off. Finally letting go, she shoved Tyrande onto her back.

“You wish to fight me,” Sylvanas stated. “You think if your wrists weren’t bound behind your back that you would stand some kind of chance against me,” she scoffed, her tone completely incredulous of the mere idea. “Very well. Untie her arms.”

Tyrande glared, knowing this was a trick of some kind. The ropes binding her wrists were cut by a nearby Deathguard in Sylvanas’ envoy. However, the priestess didn’t immediately move as she was freed. She knew how the Banshee Queen operated and fully expected some kind of trick, trap, or other deception. Instead, Sylvanas only stood there, waiting for the battle-weary priestess to stand.

“I don’t have all day,” Sylvanas sighed. “It’s no ploy. You and I will battle each other, one-on-one. No weapons, no magic. Just you and I in a fair battle. You win, and I release your acolytes… and you can kill me. But if I win then you’re mine forever. What do you say?”

Tyrande shakily stood. There was no way she could manage to fight at her full potential right now, but she nodded anyway. She had to at least make an effort to save her people. But then she narrowed her gaze as her opponent openly laughed.

“Don’t be so naive! Are you so desperate for a fair fight that you’d believe something so hopelessly foolish?” The Banshee Queen shook her head and motioned around herself. “Your wits truly are dulled. I’ve already won. This continent is mine now! Kalimdor belongs to the Horde! That burning tree across the sea? Mine. And the Exodar will be under Horde control next! The fair fight already took place and you weren’t prepared, Night Elf Queen. You’ve failed, and every one of your priestesses belongs to me now.”

“Guards, you know what to do…” The Warchief turned her back to the priestess, throwing a dismissive gesture for the Deathguards to seize the priestess again. Enraged by Sylvanas’ trickery, Tyrande screamed as she fought against the elite guards. While they lacked power or skill, they made up for it with their tenacity as they fought the Night Elf. A thick rope was finally brought around her neck, distracting her enough for the other guards to bind her as they expertly stripped the priestess of the ruined remains of her armor and gown. Dirty, gloved hands ripped fabric and yanked away the remnants of armor with no regard for Tyrande’s comfort.

While the crowd mainly focused on the jizz-covered priestesses being publicly used and abused, a few were engrossed in the defilement of the fresh meat behind them. They knew better than to touch Tyrande, but it didn’t stop them from enjoying the view of the High Priestess’ toned flesh being exposed to the flickering light of the nearby fires.

The Deathguards performed their duty without deviation. After the Night Elf had been relieved of her clothes and armor, more ropes were quickly introduced. They wrapped around her wildly swinging arms, winding around multiple times before a knot was put in place. The way the ropes weaved and worked against one another was like a work of art as Tyrande’s mobility was limited a little more each time the ropes circled around her torso.

Even the rope around her neck worked into the design. Starting near her collarbone, a stacking loop of rope circled her neck until it touched just below her jaw. It was never too tight to keep her from breathing, but it was oh-so-uncomfortable and just limiting enough to keep her from moving too much out of fear of tightening the bondage around her neck. On her knees, there was little she could do as the long strands of rope were further wrapped around her body, making movement that much harder.

It wasn’t common for Night Elves to be ashamed of their bodies, considering how flawless they normally were. To be nude was to be one with nature. But the High Priestess couldn’t help but feel somewhat humiliated as the guards moved the ropes around her breasts. She winced, thinking maybe it had been a mistake at first, but as the rope tightly wrapped around the base of her breast, she realized this was part of the design. With a mix of curiosity and concern, Tyrande stared down to watch the guard’s handiwork. He didn’t stop until the priestess’ large breasts were far more accentuated by their binding.

Another guard gave her hard, dark nipples a cruel flick just to watch the Night Elf gasp as her overly sensitive body was put through further hardship. The rope trailed down, circling another strand a bit lower on her stomach and then criss-crossing her torso until it reached her hips. A few more intricate weavings were put in place before a guard placed the ropes between her legs. The braided strands tugged on either side of her pussy lips, forcing them to spread as more pressure was added. More adjustments were made and eventually with a rather harsh tug, the ropes were used to spread Tyrande’s ass cheeks as well.

A new sensation of embarrassment washed over the High Priestess as she felt that cold, night air against her sensitive nether regions. The ropes continued down her thighs a bit, digging into the plush flesh. With her arms crossed behind her back, she was completely helpless as they pushed her forward and allowed her to fall face-first against the muddy, sandy ground. With only her tits to catch her fall, she was glad the ground was soft, although as she was still moved, she could feel every grain of dirt scraping against her sensitive, aching nipples.

The guards pushed her calves against the back of her thigh as they bound her in place, leaving her completely unable to move with the complex series of knots in place. She lifted her head from the mud, searching for something to help her out of this situation. From her vantage point she could no longer see the Sisterhood being ravaged by the crowd but she heard every cry for help and pitiful moans of pleasure.

Tyrande’s hair was grabbed, lifting her head painfully up from the ground. Something new was added to her torment as cold steel pushed against the inside of her nose. She struggled and shook her head in defiance but there was truly nothing she could do to stop anything the guards did to her. The rounded metal was attached to a leather strap of some kind, which as it was pulled back, the elf felt a tug on her nostrils, uncomfortably forcing her head to keep arching back.

A few of the onlookers burst into laughter as they watched the high and mighty leader of the Night Elves with the nose hook in place, adding yet another level of humiliation to her current situation. A guard unbound her forearms from behind her back, giving Tyrande’s shoulders a rest for the time being. It didn’t last long as her hands were quickly bound against her shoulders, leaving her with extremely limited in motion.

A guard then lifted her up by the ropes, settling her onto her knees. Getting the hint as she leaned forward, she placed her elbows against the mud, somewhat supporting her weight as she was completely exposed in every other way to the Horde. Bent over like this, the ropes dug into her crotch, further spreading her pussy lips and ass cheeks. Every move she made was excruciating as the ropes rubbed and dug into her skin, already causing her to feel raw from the friction. Finally, the leather binding for the nose hook was fastened to another loop of rope, keeping it securely in place. Even the slightest extra motion tugged harder on it, causing involuntary tears to trail down the priestess’ cheeks.

With no fanfare, Tyrande felt a hard, cold, bulbous piece of metal pushing against her pink asshole. She tried to clench and wiggle away, but the force was far too insistent as the barely-lubricated device slowly gained entrance into her tight rear. Trying to avoid the thing only caused her more pain from the nose hook. With a resistant groan of defeat, the thing finally pushed in place as it quickly narrowed to a small diameter to keep it in place. Feeling another wider piece of cold metal still pushing against her asshole, Tyrande groaned and flexed her ass in an obscene effort to dislodge the plug. Her pink asshole visibly strained, gathering new taunts and mockery from the spectators.

“Look how it puckers up when she tries to shit it out!” she distinctly heard.

“I hope she does it so we can see her gaping butthole!” someone added.

“Hah,” another chimed in, “I hope she can do it so we can see a bigger one shoved in its place!”

The prospect of having anything larger shoved in her ass didn’t sound convenient to her, considering how much of an ordeal inserting this one had been. The high priestess stopped pushing, and the cheers of the small audience swiftly changed to boos and hisses. It didn’t last long, though, as a guard clinked a metal latch on the front of the knot just at the base of her neck. A leather leash was attached, which the guard held firmly as he walked into the crowd, heading toward the screams and wails of the other priestesses just on the other side of the larger group of spectators. 

The Deathguards roughly pushed the crowd out of the way, finally giving Tyrande a view of the spectacle before her. It was a disturbing scene with the priestesses still being used by a variety of the Horde. The pink-haired elf, Alandri, had been surrounded by an all-female group, consisting of two orcs, a Tauren, and a Blood Elf. The Tauren and an elf held the priestess by the ankles, spreading them wide while keeping her rear somewhat elevated and exposed. An orc sat, straddling Alandri’s face and muffling her screams as her body twisted and bucked to attempt to escape. The second orc laughed as her fist effortlessly pumped in and out of the captive priestess’ pussy.

All of her acolytes endured such never-ending torment. Tyrande couldn’t even identify some of the women being fucked. Their bodies were so caked in mud and cum that they could have been anyone. Some of the priestesses didn’t even seem conscious as they were bounced up and down like rag dolls upon a pair of the massive, hulking orc’s cocks. As one finished, cum quickly filled her belly and her stomach bulged until the humongous cock was tugged from her pussy. The heavy seed splattered from her, adding to the mess on the ground while a few more surrounded the discarded elf.

Tyrande swallowed as she watched in shock, unable to truly comprehend the suffering of the Sisterhood. There was a tug at her leash, forcing her to stumble and nearly fall face-first into the mud. The discomfort at her nose kept her head uncomfortably tilted back while more tears instinctively streamed from her eyes. Finally getting the hint, the priestess awkwardly moved forward, walking on her knees and elbows while chaos continued around her.

She eventually got the hang of moving so it was less awkward, but it was always completely humiliating as the Horde pointed, laughed, and stared at her misfortune. She was led around the perimeter of the circle, making sure everyone had a chance to see her mud-caked body on full display. After a few laps around, the Deathguard led her to the center of it all, giving Tyrande the perfect view of the other priestesses still being cruelly pushed beyond their physical limits. They were merely sex toys at this point, having lost the will to fight back long ago.

“I hope we all have experienced our share of victory tonight,” a voice called out from behind Tyrande as the Warchief finally made her presence known again. “You have earned these Night Elf harlots as your prizes for a job well done, my Horde!”

There was a round of war cries and cheers sounding from the excited mob. “Lok’tar ogar!”

“I am here before you, victorious, with the Queen of the Night Elves,” Sylvanas couldn’t help but taunt Tyrande with that title. “She is my captive! My toy! And I want every one of you that have fucked these elven sluts to welcome her into her new role as Queen of the Harlots. Make sure she knows how much you appreciate the exotic fuck-toys she rules over. Come now—Don’t be shy,” Sylvanas beckoned the mob to approach.

As anything being offered by the Forsaken, the Horde was hesitant to move closer. One of the dumber orcs quickly stepped in front of Tyrande with his dick in his hand. Jerking himself off, he quickly shot his load all over the priestess’ face, the white, creamy seed splattering against her features. She could only blink and stare as she felt the warm mess slowly trail downward, tickling her face in the process.

“Yes,” Sylvanas grinned, “Just like that. Cum all over her face until it drips from her chin…”

More orcs came forward, their green dicks already in their hands while they hastily blew their loads on Tyrande’s face. One stepped closer, rubbing his cock head along the dripping jizz along her forehead and smeared it over as much of her face as possible. He managed to smear some of the cum over her upturned nose, making the priestess truly get acquainted with the smell of cum.

Still, more of the Horde approached. A Blood Elf jerked himself off before cumming directly against Tyrande’s ears, while a troll pushed his dick directly against the High Priestess’ nose as he came. Spurts of jizz instantly choked her, assaulting her senses as well as blocking her airway for a moment. Even her coughs and sputters were even more painful with that nose hook still firmly in place. The endless array of soldiers continued to slap the priestess’ cheeks with their dicks, cumming over her face, or wiping their messy, cum-covered dicks against her hair. After hours of this absolute debasement, Sylvanas held up a hand for them to finish. There were still so many waiting around, some for their second or third time, even.

The Forsaken Queen smirked as she took the leash from the guard, lightly tugging on it and forcing the priestess off balance as she fell onto her side in the cum-mixed mud, further smearing her body with the foul substance. Sylvanas still pulled on the leash, slowly dragging Tyrande until she forced herself back up. Still trying to struggle and stay upright in such bondage, the priestess hurried to catch up so she wouldn’t have to be dragged and choked again.

Sylvanas led her around, much like the Deathguard had, but there was a certain pride in the way the Warchief brandished the leash. She just barely held the end of the leather strap, not even looking to Tyrande at all. After all, the Banshee Queen had already seen the misery and anguish on the Night Elf’s face while her acolytes were still being fucked by those of the Horde that hadn’t lost interest yet. During one of the laps around the mud pit, the priestess noticed a blue-haired elf face-down in the mud. She was still breathing, based on the way her body still lightly rose and fell, but she wasn’t moving in any other way. Cum leaked freely from her widely gaping asshole and pussy.

The Warchief stopped, her head held high as she looked to her adoring, depraved Horde. “Their Queen is weak. Nothing more than a fuck-pig for anyone that would have her! It’s fortuitous that we are so generous with our gifts. But, as such a lowly and stupid creature, we should treat her as is customary of newly acquired livestock. Guards…”

Sylvanas finally glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with Tyrande for just a moment while her grin grew wider. The priestess knew this wouldn’t be easy on her, but she hadn’t expected such complete humiliation. While tears regularly trailed down her cheeks from the nose hook painfully forcing her into such a position, she truly felt like weeping. It was becoming too much for even her to deal with.

She hardly even noticed the guards approaching her from behind. They dumped cold water over her rear, causing her to immediately cry out shock. Another swiped the muddy residue from her hip, causing her rear to jiggle from the attention. The crowd howled once again as they watched the priestess being prepared. What the preparation was for, Tyrande didn’t know, until she felt a radiating heat nearing her ass. With wide eyes, she tried to glance over her shoulder, only to wince as the nose hook restricted her movement.

The heat only intensified, causing Tyrande to panic until she finally felt it. The sensation was shocking yet again, but only for a split second before she cried out in excruciating pain as smoke rose from the branding iron being held against her bare ass cheek. Another guard had grabbed the ropes on her back to keep her steady while the brand pressed to her skin. Even as the metal was pulled away, the priestess whimpered while beads of sweat covered her body. She shivered while tears freely flowed from her eyes. Tyrande didn’t even need to see the brand to know what it was as Sylvanas triumphantly thrust a fist into the air.

“For the Horde!” she cried out, followed by the crowd cheering in response.

The Deathguards finally moved away while a handful of heavily marked orc warriors surrounded the priestess. She wearily glanced between those that she could see, but wasn’t able to discern their purpose. Like all of the other exhausted and drained priestesses, she assumed they were here to fuck her. However, they lifted her up and dragged her out of the mud pit. Despite their large, muscled appearance, they weren’t overly rough with her as they set her down upon the worn and trampled grass nearby. A few brought buckets of water, which were haphazardly dumped over her body until she was completely clean of the cum and mud that previously covered her skin. She screamed out as the cold water splashed on her body, but that quickly shifted to coughs and sputters as the water was dumped over her face. She was thankful to have the dried, reeking cum removed from her face, although she didn’t enjoy the water splashing directly up her nose. The cold water had felt somewhat relieving against her rear, although the area still immediately turned to throbbing pain from being branded.

Once she had been sufficiently cleaned by the orcs, they coated her with some kind of salve from another bucket. Their large, powerful hands caked the cloudy substance upon her skin, not missing a single area as they massaged it in place. While Tyrande hated the way the soldiers groped her body, she couldn’t deny that there was something soothing about the creamy mess as it made the constant rubbing of the ropes against her skin almost bearable.

The priestess gasped as she felt a hand cup her pussy from behind. The thick digits slid upward, pressing into her pussy for just a moment as they continued upward. A hand grabbed the tail of her plug and pulled, causing Tyrande to instinctively clench on the ornamental toy. The pressure quickly stopped, but then returned as the tail was removed in one swift action. She felt the cool air against her gaping asshole, which was much more pronounced with the ropes spreading her cheeks wide.

In this position, there was little she could do as another handful of salve was pressed against her spread ass, which was disturbingly rubbed around her wide rim until a finger plunged inside. She cried out in alarm as the finger pumped back and forth into her rear, further spreading the cooling balm into her bowels as well.

They truly didn’t stop administering the substance until her body glistened from head to toe. One of the burly orcs rubbed it over her feet, making sure that even the space between her toes were coated. Another rubbed it over her breasts. Tyrande stared at his expression, glaring as he fondled her bound tits. She expected him to be just as deviant and wretched as the rest, but his demeanor was cold, calculated and professional. This was their duty and not just a random urge that drove them to do this.

While still jarring, the question ran through her mind—what were they doing? Nothing in this perverted chaos had any type of structure until now. The hands left her body one by one as they finished their task. Another orc soon approached with an ornate wooden box. He stared down at Tyrande, looking over her glistening skin as he knelt down beside her and carefully put the box down next to her, just out of view.

Tyrande’s neck ached from holding her head up for so long. Even the slightest bit of a slump and she immediately felt the painful tug at her nostrils. She didn’t have to focus on the discomfort for long before she felt a stinging, jabbing sensation on her side. As she squirmed and jerked around, hands were immediately upon her body again to hold her in place as the pin-prick sensation of the needle slowly moved along her delicate side.

After some time, the crowd dwindled as they lost interest in the priestess being branded and marked. While Tyrande still whimpered and groaned in discomfort, it was nothing compared to the occasional shrill cries of the Sisterhood as they were subjected to more harsh treatment. They never had a moment to rest, even as they lost consciousness. They often endured worse treatment if they didn’t resist, or were awoken with slaps to the face before more cruelty was enacted upon their fatigued bodies.

The High Priestess focused on the tired, hoarse voices of her acolytes, glad to hear anything to keep her mind off the constant, irritating sensation of being marked by the Horde. After each symbol was finished, more salve was applied to the area, making her skin tingle as the discomfort lingered. Sweat dripped from her forehead, running downward over her eyes and cheeks as her mind wandered. She was completely naked with the chill of the ocean breeze caressing her skin. The priestess should have been experiencing the opposite sensation.

The feeling intensified over time, making Tyrande profusely sweat as she tried to calm herself. She had no idea what was happening to her. Every single touch and painful throb of her skin sent jolts of pleasure through her body. There was no way she was becoming aroused—not here, not now, and not by something like this! She panicked as wetness trickled from her spread pussy lips. She needed to move, to be able to avoid the terrible torture that her own wetness and sweat caused as it tickled her skin.

“N-no!” Tyrande finally cried out as her shivering body clenched and flexed against the ropes. With the orcs steadfastly holding her in place, there was nothing she could do except attempt to squirm in agony.

The orc switched positions, kneeling at her other side, by her unbranded ass cheek. She soon felt that all-too familiar pricking sensation on her flesh again. The orc said something to his peers, garnering a chuckle from them. It was the first time any of them had spoken to one another as they crowded around her. In an instant, the thick tail plug that had previously been in her ass pushed against her salve-coated hole and plunged back into place. Tyrande gasped at the sudden violation, only to deeply blush and bite her bottom lip to stifle the need to moan as she suddenly climaxed.

Tyrande’s eyes flickered and rolled back as her pussy spasmed around nothing. Juices freely dripped from her cunt, soaking the grass beneath. The orcs traded a few more laughs before one slapped the priestess’ ass, right on the brand. Her round ass jiggled from the impact, and she cried out while pain radiated through her body. But, that was more than enough to trigger a second orgasm. Her breathing wavered as she struggled to hold on to her overwhelmed mind.

She couldn’t concentrate on anything as her only focus was to stay quiet. She would not further humiliate herself in front of the enemy. The priestess tightly shut her eyes as she tried to block out the sensation of sweat dripping over her skin, gathering into larger drops before cascading over her sides, or tickling along her breasts before hitting her hard, sensitive nipples.

Out of nowhere, one of the orcs plunged two fingers directly into her dripping pussy, immediately triggering yet another orgasm from the bound elf. Tyrande could no longer hold it on as she let out a loud moan, which immediately caught the attention of those around. They laughed and pointed as they watched the priestess’ expression of misery. The two fingers roughly pumped into her cunt, keeping her orgasm rolling as she lost the last bit of pride she might have had. Her moans quickly turned to laughter as the rolling orgasms became too much to endure. She blushed deeper than before, knowing she was now drawing a crowd as her climax kept going. The orc finally removed his fingers from Tyrande’s clenching, dripping hole before wiping the digits off against her face. He made sure to pay special attention to her nose hook, rubbing as much of her juices off there as he could while he finished drying his hand against her hair.

“So,” Sylvanas casually took a knee in front of Tyrande, “What’s so funny… or have you finally lost your mind?” The High Priestess was beyond exhausted as she looked up through half-lidded eyes. Her mouth hung slightly open as she stared up. “Who would have thought you, of all people, would break so easily. Pathetic.” The Warchief scoffed. “Finish preparing her and bring her to my private tent…”

“What would you have me do?” Illidan asked in exasperation.

“I could ask you the same,” Tyrande rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her naked hips. “I am a priestess-in-training. It would put me in a very awkward position, to say the least.”

“Hmph,” Illidan glared, his amber eyes narrowing. “Awkward because you don’t think a priestess and a sorcerer should become romantically entangled, or because you don’t want to be seen with me?”

The priestess glared as she hesitated. “I have no problem with either of those scenarios. The issue I have is that you take things too far. You know what this is between us. I have made that more than clear over the years. You have said you were fine with the arrangement multiple times, and yet every time that I see you, I have less and less faith that you understand.”

“I fully understand what’s going on, Tyrande,” Illidan glanced away, dejected.

Tyrande approached the elf and roughly shoved him backward. As he stumbled, she continued to glare as she shoved him again, and again. Each time, he staggered but didn’t fall down. The priestess clenched her jaw as she growled. “You act like a child, Illidan! It makes me wonder if being with you in secret like this was the right choice!”

Cockily, the sorcerer smirked and arched a brow. “What other choices do you have?”

“Malfurion, for one,” Tyrande continued to glare.

“My brother?!” Illidan was stunned, but completely enraged now. “He could never—YOU would never…” Even as he said the words and looked into her eyes, he knew she had already done it. “…No. I don’t believe it. He’s nothing compared to me. NOTHING! It doesn’t even make sense. Are you telling me he can fuck you like I do? Does he make you cum as hard? Impossible! He is incapable of the ferocity you yearn for!”

Tyrande’s expression was blank as she stared back at Illidan. She didn’t refute a single thing the sorcerer claimed. “His intensity leaves something to be desired, but given time I can temper and forge him into a proper lover. Even through our years of secret rendezvous, you have not shown the slightest hint of being able to change. You are too stubborn and proud, and that will lead to your downfall. I cannot burden myself with your troubles.”

Her words were a dagger to his heart. Illidan stared back in disbelief.

“I have made my choice, Illidan,” she stated as she adjusted her robes back into place. She walked away, leaving him staring at her back.

“Wrong,” he whispered to himself at first, shaking his head before repeating it in a fierce scream. “You’re wrong, Tyrande! His path leads to our destruction. Why would you side with someone so weak of heart? He is always so slow to act, too caught up in a theory of harmony to see that everything is burning down around us! He will be our downfall, not me! I will show you, my love! I will prove that I am right!”

Tyrande briefly stopped, regretfully looking over her shoulder. “I hope you are right, Illidan. I really do…”

The orcs continued to adorn her body with markings along her sides, leaving the rest of her purple skin untouched. The more sensitive areas of her body seemed to cause more tiny orgasms to assault her senses as the process went on. Hearing the wooden box close, Tyrande breathed a sigh of relief, although being taken to Sylvanas’ tent wouldn’t bode well for her. She was thankful for the small respite between torments.

One of the orcs unclasped the nose hook, causing the priestess to gasp as the constant tugging on her nostrils finally let up. She quickly learned why as she was rolled onto her back. Her legs ached from the stretch as her calves were still bound against the back of her thighs, which pushed her hips somewhat into the air, further drawing attention to her spread pussy lips. Her chest quickly rose and fell as she finally saw the band of the orcs kneeling next to her. One turned her attention to another box that Tyrande had failed to notice. Without the nose hook, she could finally lift her head and curiously stare around.

The orc smirked as she briefly made eye contact with the priestess before looking back to the box. Pulling out a pair of sturdy, metal tongs, she clanked them a few times before leaning over the bound and helpless Night Elf. The others preemptively held Tyrande in place. One held her body against the ground while another firmly held her head in place. The smirking female grabbed her by the cheeks, squishing her lips and forcing them open. The High Priestess shook her head as she squirmed about to no avail.

The tongs pushed between her lips and into her mouth, fishing around for a moment until clamping onto her tongue. With a gagged scream, Tyrande’s tongue was forced out of her mouth. The Night Elf panicked as she expected the worst from this ordeal. Some kind of mutilation or torture. She bucked with all of her might to free herself, but it was no use. Tears streamed from her eyes as she desperately wanted this to stop. There was a sudden, hard stabbing sensation toward the middle of her tongue and then the metallic taste of blood as she cried out while still struggling.

The tongs let go of her tongue, which she quickly withdrew into her mouth again, only to feel something metal embellished it. The priestess was moderately relieved, but it still throbbed and her mouth tasted like blood from the piercing. She failed to realize the orcs were still holding her down, though. The female orc leaned down, her tusks grazing against her firmly bound tits before her tongue flicked back and forth against the sensitive nubs. Tyrande’s eyes widened and her struggle started anew as she realized what the next target was.

The female laughed as she pulled away and brought the tongs to the priestess’ achingly hard nipple. She teased the cold metal back and forth over the hard nub before seizing the dark purple flesh tightly. There was hardly any time between Tyrande’s yelp of distress and her cry of pain as the piercing needle pushed through the delicate flesh, adding yet another decoration to her body. Her body shivered as she breathed heavily. The salve had forced her skin to be so sensitive to touch, and yet it heightened her pain just as much. As she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, she felt the clamping sensation again. She didn’t struggle at all this time, opting only to whimper in defeat as the next piercing was put in place on her other nipple.

Still, she wasn’t released. The female orc moved between Tyrande’s legs, spreading them somewhat as she rubbed her fingers up and down the priestess’ wet pussy. The elf hardly even moved aside from a little involuntary twitch of being touched in such a sensitive area. She had a vague idea of what was next. There would maybe be pain, but maybe not as bad as her tongue or nipples… if the target was her pussy lips. The orcish hands holding her down gripped her even more tightly in anticipation. The tongs pushed against her spread lips, clamping the hood of her clit while Tyrande suddenly resisted again. There was no way! But then she felt a smaller needle sliding through the delicate and sensitive nub and she screamed at the top of her lungs as the final piercing was put in place.

With their duty completed, the orcs gathered their things and simply left Tyrande on her back on the ground, staring up at the night sky while the goddess mockingly stared down on her priestess. A troll priest approached, kneeling beside her and uttering a few little incantations to heal the new decorations to her body. The priestess watched as he made his way to the next elf, making sure she was fit enough to continue with the constant chaos of the insatiable crowd. It further proved that Sylvanas’ plan was to make them suffer as much as possible.

The Deathguards finally returned, opting to pick up the broken and exhausted priestess before carrying her into the distance. Sylvanas’ tent wasn’t much. The flag of the Forsaken and the Horde flew above it, and a heavily-armed troop patrolled the immediate area. There was even a watchtower nearby with two Blood Elves on constant surveillance. The inside was rather barren aside from a large map table and an opulent chair off to the side. Considering how consumed Sylvanas was, and how the Forsaken didn’t sleep, it made sense that the Warchief’s tent would be so sparse.

The Deathguards placed Tyrande on the ground while Sylvanas finally pulled herself away from the maps strewn over the main table. The Warchief grinned as she motioned to the guards and they simply cut the ropes. It had taken them so much time to perfectly bind the priestess, but took less than a moment before the rope was scattered on the floor. Tyrande was grateful as she felt the freedom of being able to move by herself once more. Pushing herself off the ground, she could still see the dark indentions on her skin where the ropes had dug in so mercilessly.

She couldn’t help but notice the small, round hoops on her nipples, which only reminded her of the piercing between her legs, or the constant sensation of nervously rubbing metal against the back of her teeth as she tried to get used to something new permanently in her mouth.

“Welcome, your highness,” Sylvanas taunted as she leaned against the table.

Tyrande hunched over as she knelt, still completely exhausted despite the priest healing her wounds earlier. She looked around the tent, noting the guards didn’t linger. If she could muster enough mana then she might stand a chance to turn the tables and free her people.

As the Warchief moved in closer, she crossed her hands behind her back. “I hope you enjoyed the festivities. I wanted to give you a preview of what’s to come. I plan on using your Sisterhood as a permanent attraction in Orgrimmar. There’s a supposed secret guild of brawlers in the city, but I think the luster and draw of such a thing is limited. As you can see, everyone wants to see a Night Elf getting plowed by a giant dick… especially when anyone can take part in the celebration. Comparatively, there are far too many rules in a guild. My idea is simple but more than adequate to appeal to the simple minds of the Horde.

“I already have a crew of goblin engineers working on a method to commemorate the occasion. Should it function as intended, I will have a way to constantly remind all of Azeroth what happens to those who go against the will of the Horde,” Sylvanas grinned.

With the last bit of energy and mana Tyrande could summon, the priestess quickly leapt to her feet. Her hand glowed with holy energy as she lunged toward the Banshee Queen. Confused and startled by the sudden, unexpected action, Sylvanas hardly had time to dodge the attack aimed at her head. With wide eyes, she stared incredulously at her captive while her gloved fingers wrapped around Tyrande’s wrist. The priestess’ fingers shook as she tried to maintain the surge of energy, but it quickly flickered and faded, leaving her just as weak and vulnerable as before.

“I’m impressed,” Sylvanas chuckled as she let go of Tyrande’s arm and simply shoved her back. As the Night Elf fell onto her ass, the Banshee Queen stepped over her, placing a boot upon the middle of her chest and shoving her further down. “Even after all you’ve endured today… you still have the gall to fight back. An admirable trait in a slave. Let’s hope you never truly break, hm?”

The priestess grabbed Sylvanas’ foot and pushed up to keep the pressure off her body as the hard edges of the heel threatened to painfully poke and prod her ribs. “I will never break. One day I’ll put an end to you and every last member of the Horde! You will regret ever crossing me!”

“I’m sure,” Sylvanas dryly replied, not even really paying attention to the priestess’ threats. She pushed her heel down a bit harder, grinding it against the middle of Tyrande’s chest. She smirked as she watched the woman squirm and struggle against her. “Do you understand why I brought you here?” She put a little more pressure against the priestess before completely letting off and kneeling next to her. The Banshee Queen grabbed the elf by the hair, leaning in close. “I wanted to see you in pain. I wanted to see the look in your eyes as you and those closest to you suffered. Every tear shed by you and your priestesses only makes my cold, Forsaken heart flutter. What happened out there…” Sylvanas pointed toward the exit of the tent. “That show was for the mob so they would know we had truly won.

“I don’t care what happens to your people, honestly,” the Forsaken leader continued. “I don’t even have a particular vendetta against the living. My problem, however, lies within you.” She poked the priestess’ nose. “You believe you’re better than us—better than everyone. The Night Elves have always been so haughty and judgmental. You even think yourself superior to your allies. I will teach you of your place in the world, High Priestess. And tonight is your first lesson.”

The Banshee Queen stood up and walked to the other side of the tent before turning to face her captive. Tyrande slowly pushed herself up just as Sylvanas turned into smoke. The Warchief’s clothes and armor remained behind, falling to the ground in a pile as her incorporeal form rushed toward her captive. With wide eyes, she hardly had time to react before the cloud slammed into her exhausted body, sending her onto her back once more. Except as she tried to push herself up, the Banshee Queen’s body formed again, straddling her stomach.

Sylvanas gripped Tyrande by the shoulders before shoving her against the ground. She looked down upon the priestess with an eager, masochistic grin on her lips. “I have yearned for this moment for so long. I even had some of my more impressionable alchemists brew something up for the occasion. I bet you haven’t even noticed yet.” The Warchief grinned as she ground her bare pussy against the Night Elf’s stomach.

“While I have no interest in your pleasure or comfort, I thought it would be easier if I were more vivacious during our time together. Perhaps an admitted flaw in being Forsaken is a particular lack of libido, as well as… warmth.” Sylvanas grinned, still suggestively grinding herself against the priestess, enthralled by the returned sense of arousal from an intimate touch.

Tyrande blinked. The question of any Forsaken’s body temperature had never crossed her mind before, but she had to admit the demented Warchief felt surprisingly warm as she eagerly ground against her. The motion became somewhat easier as Sylvanas’ wetness coated the priestess’ stomach. “I had my doubts at first,” the Banshee Queen nibbled her bottom lip as she stared down at Tyrande’s confused expression, “but the effects are quite invigorating. Perhaps it was a mistake to have this be the test for an untested serum, but I’ll try to restrain myself… at least a little…”

“You would mix foul magic and alchemy just to punish me. You truly have gone mad,” the High Priestess’ expression soured as she averted her gaze, trying not to focus on the blue-skinned Warchief’s hard nipples or toned abdomen. It would be easy for the elf to ignore the advances, considering the mutual hatred she felt for Sylvanas.

“Madness is a condition prescribed by those that lack imagination. You would rather ignore the world while you sat in your little tree fort. With your cowardice and secrecy, you doomed your people when you should have been lording over Azeroth. Azshara had the right idea. But you—your obstinate nature has been guiding you toward ruin since the day you became the leader of the Kaldorei. It was a slow, painful march toward this point, but you were too blind to see it.”

“You are wrong!” Tyrande yelled. The words echoed in her mind, causing her stomach to turn with guilt. She had a sudden burst of energy as her rage flared. She slapped Sylvanas’ hands away while trying to push the Forsaken Queen away.

Sylvanas grinned as she grabbed the priestess’ wrists and slammed them to the ground. Leaning over her, she pushed her nose against Tyrande’s before placing a soft kiss on her lips. “If I was wrong then you wouldn’t be here with me. But, as I see it, there’s room for both parties to be mistaken. By all means, prove me wrong. Be the hero. Be correct.”

The Warchief stood and stepped away. Her hands caressed over the skin of her own stomach, still marveling at the wondrous sensation of pleasure coursing through her body again. Her fingers paused at her breasts, squeezing the handfuls before tweaking her nipples. Sylvanas’ eyes rolled and flickered as a legitimate smile crept over her lips for a moment.

Tyrande angrily pushed herself up, balling up her fists as she considered simply attacking her captor straight on. Even without magic, if the conditions were right, she would be able to best the Forsaken Queen. But as she stepped forward, Tyrande found herself suddenly frozen in place. Her muscles twitched as she shakily continued forward, hardly able to keep her balance as she advanced.

“Wh-what have you done to me, vile witch?!” Tyrande grunted through clenched teeth.

The Banshee Queen casually glanced up as she continued to explore her body. That cruel smirk returned upon her lips as she watched the jerking, struggling movements of her captive. “For all your years, you truly are quite stupid. You must have felt so much closer to home earlier this evening as you wallowed in the mud like a pig.” Sylvanas calmly walked around Tyrande, extending a finger to trace over the elf’s exposed skin. “Those markings I had inscribed on your flesh are runes of control. So, even as an unwilling slave… I can alter you with a mere thought.”

“Impossible…!” Tyrande growled, unconvinced of Sylvanas’ power over her, even if her ability to move was so heavily impaired.

“Oh,” the Warchief smirked, “You think this is just a ruse? That I would have some of the most skilled runemasters in the service of the Horde tattoo you for no reason, or just for a parlor trick? You’re better than that, Tyrande!” She gently patted the priestess on the cheek. “Would you like a demonstration of my power over you?”

Tyrande’s body shook with rage as she still tried to fight back against the magic holding her in place. “Piss off…!” the priestess growled, using some human slang.

Sylvanas shrugged as she stepped back. “Very well. But I don’t think you’ll like this nearly as much as I will.”

The High Priestess continued to scowl as she tried so desperately to fight off the power of the runes. She waited for the Banshee Queen to do something—a motion, a word, or a glance of some kind, but it never happened. The change happened instantly, leaving Tyrande confused and a bit light-headed. Her eyes flickered, but she could easily move again. Breathing heavily, she looked at Sylvanas’ face. Now that the priestess could move again, she could finally fight her—no matter how foolish of a plan it was.

But her body didn’t move forward. Instead, Tyrande stood there as a loving smile crept over her lips. Smiling? That definitely wasn’t the emotion she felt right now. She wanted to scream, but no sound came forth. Alarming as it was, the priestess quickly realized what was happening to her…

Sylvanas playfully nibbled her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around the taller elf and placed her warm, delicate fingers on the small of Tyrande’s back. Nuzzling her cheek against the priestess’ chest, she gave a soft sigh of relaxation. “See,” her voice was already teeming with mockery, “I know you’re still in there, seething and livid with the desire to kill me. But, you are mine to control in whatever fashion I wish.”

The Warchief pulled away, her hands still resting on the taller woman’s hips as she looked into Tyrande’s demure, subservient eyes. “And tonight, I want the Queen of the Kaldorei to submit to me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mistress. I understand.” The smiling Night Elf quickly nodded. Tyrande was a mere passenger in her own body as she watched the Banshee Queen’s vicious smirk. No matter how hard she tried to resist, she could only observe and experience her body’s actions.

“Good girl,” Sylvanas cooed as she stepped back while eying the beautiful, mind-controlled priestess. “On your hands and knees. Make sure to get that big Night Elf ass in the air for me!”

Tyrande immediately fell to her knees and bent over. With her face against the wet grass, she arched her back, thrusting her round, purple ass into the air for Sylvanas’ enjoyment. The Banshee Queen circled the Night Elf, casually reaching out to run her fingers over the soft flesh of the priestess’ rear, paying special attention to the healed brand of the Horde upon her ass cheek. The spot on her skin was still somewhat risen, but due to the quick application of magic it had healed quite nicely and retained the shape of the Horde sigil. Running her fingers along the tail of the plug in Tyrande’s ass, she bent over and gripped the end, and with one, hard yank, pulled the toy out. The priestess gasped, which quickly turned into an uncharacteristically slutty moan of pleasure.

Sylvanas had to curb her cruelty for now, even if she had such an undeniable urge to kick the High Priestess right between her spread legs. She smirked to herself, wondering if Tyrande would even protest such an attack in her current state. The main goal of this evening was to break the priestess’ will, not beat it out of her. While the captive still presented an undeniably stubborn amount of resistance, Sylvanas’ strategy was to assert dominance over her body before slowly corrupting her mind. The more she weakened and exhausted the priestess, the easier it would be to attack the mind.

Even as Tyrande bent over with her ass in the air, poised like the most eager and obedient slave, the Banshee Queen simply had to enjoy the sight. She picked up a small satchel of items before returning to the priestess and kneeling behind her. Sylvanas found herself staring once again, admiring the beauty of the elf’s backside before placing a hand on each cheek. She tenderly squeezed Tyrande’s ass, kneading the flesh with appreciation in the way it was so muscular, and yet how her fingers dug into it.

The Warchief gently spread the cheeks, watching as Tyrande’s pussy and asshole spread as well. Sylvanas chuckled as she stared at the winking, gaping hole. She was certain it was just a side effect of the potion she had just imbibed, but she felt an overwhelming urge to shove her face between the Night Elf’s cheeks. The Warchief squeezed the priestess’ rear a little harder as she hesitantly leaned in. Her tongue pressed against Tyrande’s wide asshole and immediately swirled around the rim, causing the priestess to gasp and push her rear back against the Forsaken Queen’s face.

Sylvanas moaned against the elf’s rear as her lips pushed against the pink, puckered hole while she matched Tyrande’s enthusiasm. Her fingers dug into the priestess’ rear, groping and squeezing her soft, pliant flesh as she forced her cheeks even wider apart. Unable to control herself any longer, the Warchief hungrily shoved her tongue in and out of Tyrande’s asshole while the woman moaned and twitched in response.

The Banshee Queen gasped as she suddenly pulled away, licking her lips. She let go of the Night Elf’s ass while staring at the wet, inviting hole and wondered what had come over her. She couldn’t believe she had let her new and very temporary lust for sensuality take over like that. Clearing her throat, Sylvanas turned her attention to the satchel, pulling out a few items and pretending like nothing had happened. In her mind, it had all been part of her cruel plan.

With a smirk, she rubbed the tip of the phallic device along Tyrande’s slit. It vibrated as she threatened to push the rounded tip inside, causing the priestess to gasp at the unexpected sensation.

“It’s truly amazing what can be found in the Cleft of Shadow. All sorts of perverse and demonic goods. I should take you there one day. Would you like that?” Sylvanas grinned as she pulled the toy out, letting the still-vibrating tip rub against her clit.

Tyrande moaned as she nuzzled her cheek against the grass. She arched her back, pushing against the enchanted device that brought her so much pleasure. The priestess’ fingers dug into the ground and her breathing grew heavy. She was no longer in control of her body so she couldn’t repress the surge of pleasure coursing through her body or the loud, wild moans emanating from her mouth. Wetness dribbled from the High Priestess pussy as the Warchief continued to hold the tip directly against that overly sensitive bundle of nerves. The newly acquired piercing made the overwhelming pleasure that much more intense as the device buzzed and rattled against the little piece of metal. Tyrande wanted to stop the constant stimulation but even with the extreme sensations bombarding her body, she was still relegated to being an observer.

Soon enough, another orgasm was forced from her body and her moans became more hysterical as she gave a deep groan of pleasure followed by a brief giggle. It was somewhat perplexing to Sylvanas, but it didn’t stop her from continuing to tease her captive. Holding a linked series of spheres, the Warchief pushed one of the round balls against the priestess’ rear. She hardly gave any resistance as the sphere spread her asshole wide before pushing inside, leaving only a short bit of thin, braided string before the next, slightly larger ball was connected. Never one to waste an opportunity, Sylvanas pushed the next ball against Tyrande’s anus, spreading it wide yet again before it sunk in with the previous one.

The Banshee Queen smirked as she held the next one, lightly holding it against the Night Elf’s asshole before pushing it forward as well. As it slipped in, Sylvanas held it steady, not allowing her captive’s ass to fully engulf the thing. She ran a single finger around the stretched rim, teasing Tyrande as she moaned so pitifully. Sylvanas eventually let go, watching as the priestess’ wide asshole devoured the next ball, and the next, until a total of six of the progressively larger balls sat within her bowels. A small, circular ring was attached to another piece of rope, keeping the balls from being fully lost within her rear.

Sylvanas ran the tip of her finger around Tyrande’s asshole again, loving the way the last ball was still completely visible and stretching the priestess’ asshole as it threatened to push out. “We can’t have that happen, can we?” The Warchief commented as she placed her finger against the metal and pressed forward until Tyrande’s asshole fully clenched around the little rope, leaving the balls completely hidden within.

With the tip of the vibrating toy pressed against the High Priestess clit, she whined and arched her back. She struggled to keep the large beads in her ass as she climaxed, causing her asshole to uncontrollably wink. Each orgasm forced another loud wail of pleasure from her lips until it finally became too much for her. Something new happened. Tyrande groaned and tensed up, her back bowing as she pulled away from the toy for just a moment. Gushes of femme-cum gushed from her pussy, coating the toy as well as Sylvanas’ hand in the process. More and more of the priestess’ juices continued to flood from her cunt.

The Warchief was fascinated as she watched the Night Elf moan and giggle while her body writhed with pleasure. She ran her finger around the rim of Tyrande’s asshole, further teasing her before she grabbed the metal hoop attached to the bit of rope. There was no hesitation or consideration of her captive’s well-being. The Banshee Queen simply yanked backward with all of her might, finding such immense pleasure as she watched each of the spheres emerge from the Night Elf’s asshole. The whole process moved in slow motion for Sylvanas as she watched the High Priestess’ asshole widen, attempt to clench shut, and widen again as the next ball came out. All the while, Tyrande only made one gasping howl, but Sylvanas was able to discern every little detail. Even with the priestess’ asshole gaping wide, it still winked and twitched as it attempted to close. If Sylvanas had her way, the Night Elf would never be able to close her asshole again, but that bit of cruelty wasn’t in the cards for this evening.

“Oh my,” Sylvanas chuckled as she ran her finger around the inner rim of Tyrande’s asshole, “your anus is so hungry. Just look at the way it tries to devour my finger. Do all Night Elves have such slatternly rears? I’m sure the mob outside is keeping your Sisterhood busy. I’ll be sure to inquire of their anal prowess later…”

Tyrande breathed heavily as she continued to nuzzle her cheek against the grass. Inwardly, she screamed with impotent rage while she continued to hold that miserable, submissive pose.

“Either way, I suppose I can’t just leave you so empty and wanting. Perhaps, another toy?” Sylvanas teased as she picked up another device from the satchel. If the warlock who had given it to her was trustworthy then the effects would be wonderful to behold. The item looked more like a primitive idol than anything sinister. The top was blunt and flared out with ridges every few inches. Toward the base, it narrowed down considerably before widening again.

The Warchief held it by the base, pushing the other end against Tyrande’s pink asshole and gently applying pressure. She savored the sight of the Night Elf’s anus slowly swallowing the thick device. Even as Tyrande groaned, the Banshee Queen continued to push, watching her asshole stretch over the widening ridges. Finally, the wide rim of her asshole clenched around the narrow portion, locking itself in position with the wide base gently resting against her anus.

“I want to hear your despair, priestess. Tell me exactly what you’re feeling,” Sylvanas smiled as she watched the soulstone at the base of the plug eerily flicker.

Tyrande groaned with disconcert as she tried to grow accustomed to the thick thing in her ass. Even hearing her own moans was surprising as she realized she could stifle the cries of pleasure that had previously flowed without stop. “You are insane!” Tyrande desperately screamed. She still couldn’t control her body, but she at least had the power to speak her mind again. “This madness is—!”

A wide grin crept over Sylvanas’ lips as her captive stopped speaking. “What is it, my good, submissive girl? Are you experiencing some difficulties? Tell me. It’s not like you have a choice.”

“I don’t… understand,” Tyrande spoke without thinking. “Something is wrong. This thing in my rear,” the priestess continued, concerned over what was happening in her ass, and the fact she was speaking every thought that cycled through her head. “It’s moving! S-something big! It’s getting bigger…! G-going so deep…! M-many things…! I don’t know if I can take this much longer. It feels… so good!” The priestess clenched her eyes as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

“Is that so?” Sylvanas chuckled as she rummaged through her satchel, trying to decide the next toy to use. “Tell me, little priestess, do you enjoy having your ass fucked by a demon?” She nibbled her bottom lip as she stepped into the next perverted and enchanted device.

“N-no,” Tyrande shook her head. She couldn’t move the rest of her body, no matter how hard she tried. She only wanted to pull the demonic device from her rear as whatever possessed it continued to switch between plunging deeper and thickening as the individual tendrils twisted and swirled around her ass. “It’s terrible! I hate it… b-but I feel so hot. I’m going to cum soon... N-no! Please! G-get it out!” the priestess begged, still unable to silence her mind.

“Don’t be so coy, Tyrande,” the Banshee Queen grinned as she delicately placed her hands on the elf’s hips as she aimed the tip of the strap-on against her captive’s dripping pussy. They both gasped at the same time. Despite the toy being very clearly made of polished wood, the sensation for both women was that it was a real cock. Sylvanas simply couldn’t get over the rush of pleasure from just the head rubbing against the elf’s dripping cunt. Every tiny thrust sent shivers of pleasure through her body. To Tyrande, the thick head of the toy felt real, as if the fleshy tip of a real cock was prodding against her dripping folds.

“Simply amazing,” Sylvanas groaned as she pushed her hips forward, burying every last inch of the dildo into the High Priestess’ pussy. Tyrande’s round ass jiggled upon impact as the Warchief’s hips slammed against them.

“By the Goddess!” Tyrande groaned, her hips pushing back to meet the Dark Lady’s every forceful thrust. “C-cumming,” she regretfully cried out as her pussy clenched around the magical cock. It only added to the pleasure she felt as the demonic tendrils in her ass continued to defile her rear. Moans and nonsensical mutterings spilled from her mouth while her orgasm kept her mind clouded.

“I can feel you squeezing my dick as you cum,” Sylvanas groaned as she gripped the priestess’ hips, continuing to penetrate the elf. The undeniable sound of sex filled the tent, giving the guards a perfect idea of what was happening inside as Tyrande was continuously fucked. “How long has it been since you’ve been taken like this, priestess? How long since you’ve given yourself over to this lust that screams for release? These aren’t the moans of a satisfied woman. Even with clouded and tarnished memories, I can remember sating myself with some young, stupid high elf that fancied himself a match to seduce the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. It’s a foggy memory. I can’t even remember his name any longer… but I can recall it was less than 20 years ago that I had a nice, juicy cock plunging into my pussy, and that I loved every moment of it… Can you say the same, Tyrande?”

The High Priestess howled in pleasure. She wanted to ignore the question. It was none of Sylvanas’ business, but she had no discretion in the matter. “Th-thousands of years!” she struggled to speak as the Warchief kept bouncing her hips against Tyrande’s round ass. “It has been thousands of years since I’ve been truly satisfied…”

Sylvanas arched a brow, somewhat shocked by the answer, but then smirked as she slapped her captive’s rear. “Oh, the things you discover about someone! Then that means your poor husband—”

“Do not speak ill of him!” Tyrande suddenly yelled out as she attempted to save what little honor she had left. “These thoughts, while mine, are n-not filtered! I will not allow you to sow seeds of distrust and shame within my mind by using my innermost thoughts against me!”

Sylvanas smirked as she slowly eased her hips back just to watch the priestess’ cum dribble from her pussy. Removing the harness for the strap-on, she idly pushed Tyrande onto her back before sitting upon her chest. Grinning down at the elf, she grabbed her by the jaw and squeezed her lips open before plunging the cum-slicked dildo between Tyrande’s lips. Forcefully, she drove the toy as far into the priestess mouth as possible, making sure it uncomfortably slammed against the back of her throat. Holding it in place, she glared into Tyrande’s eyes.

“You don’t get to tell me what I can or can’t do! You are my slave! You don’t get to have thoughts of your own anymore! I own every aspect of you! Do you understand?!” Sylvanas punctuated each statement by thrusting the toy in and out of the captive’s throat and watching as tears trailed from the corners of Tyrande’s eyes.

Breathing heavily, Sylvanas finally removed the dildo from the priestess mouth and tossed it aside. The Forsaken Queen still seethed with rage as she stared down at the coughing and gasping elf. Cruelty began to infest her mind once more, signaling that the potion was starting to wear off. Swallowing and licking her lips, she scooted forward until she straddled Tyrande’s face. Her fingers gripped the High Priestess’ hair, pulling her face tightly against her pussy, making it difficult for the elf to breath.

There was little she could do as her thoughts still spilled forth as muffled grunts against the Dark Lady’s pussy. Sylvanas sneered down at Tyrande before a concerning, wide grin followed. “Earlier you told me to piss off. Maybe I will…”

Tyrande’s eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen, just as she lost complete control of her body once more. Her mouth opened wide, her lips pushing against Sylvanas’ pussy while her tongue eased forward, the new piercing flicking against the Warchief’s clit for a moment. And then there was a warm, constant torrent of something splashing against Tyrande’s tongue. The bitter liquid was vile and just the thought of her actions made the priestess sick. But under Sylvanas’ control, she blankly stared into her oppressor’s eyes as she dutifully swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of the Forsaken Queen’s piss. Even after it was over, Tyrande flicked her tongue against the Warchief’s pussy, making sure she was perfectly clean and not a drop went to waste.

Sylvanas’ chest rose and fell with excitement as she slowly let go of Tyrande’s hair and stood up. Nibbling her bottom lip, she stepped away, anxiously trying to decide what to do with her slave next. The potion wearing off had very noticeably severe effects that pushed the Warchief from one extreme to the next. Her normal cruelty mixed with the passion and adrenaline still rushing through her body, making the Dark Lady’s plan for her captive feel like it wasn’t enough. She needed a punishment fitting of a High Priestess. Something that would truly crush her soul…

“Yes!” Sylvanas perked up all of a sudden before she rushed back to her slave, frantically kneeling beside Tyrande with a maniacal grin on her lips. “I know exactly what to do with you…”


	3. High Priestess Ishanah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: [Group Sex] [Non-Con] [Multiple Penetration] [Messy] [Oral Sex] [Anal Sex] [Gaping] [Bukkake] [Cum Feeding] [Force Feeding] [Rough] [Mind Control] [Bondage] [Slapping] [Abuse] [Furry/Worgen] [Knotting] [Enslavement] [Humiliation] [Ass to Mouth] [Slight Blood]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]

Sylvanas eagerly dismounted from her warhorse as they approached the blockade between Darkshore and Ashenvale. The Dark Lady still maintained a maniacal grin on her lips as she came down from the effects of the potion she’d taken earlier. Tyrande dismounted as well. The blank, accepting expression on her lips betrayed her true rage and disgust. With the runes of control tattooed onto her body there was nothing the High Priestess could do to resist Sylvanas’ will.

The drunken encampment paid no attention as the Warchief and the nude Night Elf approached. It was a relief to Tyrande that the signs of battle hadn’t found their way this far South. It gave her hope that more of her people had potentially avoided the blockade. The opposite also held true, though. Perhaps only a few refugees had even made it to this point…

The morning sun peeked through the dense trees, softly illuminating the forest and casting light on the foul human encampment. A sobbing Night Elf sat off to herself with a metal collar around her neck, bolted to a heavy chain that was anchored to a massive stake nearby. She had endured countless horrors through the night at the hands of her supposed allies. Dried blood adorned the corner of her lips and bruises lined her wrists, which she cradled against her chest. She slowly glanced up. The elf was too exhausted after such a terrible night of battle followed by hours of horrendous violation. She couldn’t sleep like the platoon of drunk soldiers. Her weary eyes closed for a moment to clear her mind as she stared at the High Priestess, as if she must be a figment of her imagination.

“P-priestess!” the naked, green-haired elf struggled through fear and fatigue to call out while frantically lifting an arm in the air to make sure she was noticed.

Tyrande certainly noticed. She noted every Night Elf enslaved by the humans. They were all nude and covered with marks while bound or shackled in place. Even a few male Night Elves had been stripped and bent over fallen trees. The wet messes between their legs and against their upturned asses meant they had suffered the same fates as many of the females. The priestess wanted to warn the girl, though. She couldn’t be their savior.

The girl’s expression quickly turned to confusion as she realized who Tyrande was with, not to mention that her leader was just as naked as she was. It didn’t make sense. She slowly lowered her hand, but the initial outburst had woken one of the nearby men. The priestess could only watch as she was grabbed by the hair and slammed onto her back while the man immediately forced himself between her legs. Her cries of dismay woke up a few more of the men, who promptly went back to tormenting the enslaved Kaldorei. Their screams of distress quickly filled the tranquil forest. A few of the humans, upon seeing Tyrande and Sylvanas, chuckled as they approached the two with an unwarranted attitude of superiority.

“Well, well, well,” one said as he blocked their path, “Fresh meat for breakfast? …Mostly,” he chuckled as he looked at the Banshee Queen, already appraising if he would fuck Forsaken pussy.

“You flatter me,” the Warchief smirked as she turned the insult around, “but I’m afraid I’m not on the menu for today. You’ll just have to make-do with this one instead.”

Without command, Tyrande stepped forward and fell to her knees. The men were confused at first, but the priestess unbuckled the first one’s pants and tugged them down. His cock was less than impressive, but she still wrapped her fingers around the base and jerked him off until he was at least semi-hard. At which, she swiftly took him between her plush lips and bobbed her head back and forth.

After a night of abusing and enslaving Night Elves, one was willingly sucking them off. It turned a few more heads as five humans now surrounded the mind-controlled High Priestess. She dutifully sucked the first man off while hands reached out for two other nearby crotches. Their dicks already felt much harder and more substantial as she massaged their lengths through the fabric of their pants. They needed no invitation as they unfastened their pants to let Tyrande’s warm fingers wrap around their cocks. Jerking off the two, she continued to suck the first one off.

All of the men pulled out their dicks and held them for the elf to pay attention to. She moved her mouth to the one being stroked with her left hand, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked the head. Her tongue swirled around the crown and tickled the underside while her hand now grasped the cock she had been sucking previously.

The scene was awkward as the men continued to vie for her attention. They slapped their cocks against her face, taunting her with racist and sexist remarks. Tyrande would have happily destroyed every last one of these men if given the chance, and yet she could only stare up at them with a slutty, submissive glance while her lips wrapped around the unimpressive cocks.

After a while, the men grabbed her disheveled hair, pulling her away from one cock and forcing a new one into her gasping, drooling mouth. The roughness only escalated as they grabbed her by the ears and slammed their dicks as hard as possible against her face. Their cock heads slammed against the back of her throat, causing her eyes to water as she gagged. Even her involuntary actions were no longer under her control anymore. As Tyrande’s eyes rolled back and her throat spasmed against their cocks, all she could do was keep going. Their crotches smashed against her nose with every plunge while thick ropes of drool hung from her lips as she moved to the next man. Every time, she took a deep, gasping breath before she was forced to gag and sputter by the next dick.

Grabbed by the hair once more, one of the human’s cocks slapped against her forehead while her mouth was pushed against his balls. Tyrande felt a wave of shame washing over her as she opened her mouth wide and took in his whole sack at once. She bathed his balls with her tongue until they glistened in the light. Pulling away with an audible ‘pop,’ she quickly returned for more. She kept tonguing his nuts while looking directly into his eyes.

The man firmly held her by the hair as he jerked himself off. He groaned in pleasure before he shoved his cock against her lips. The Night Elf happily wrapped her lips around the head and accepted every bit of cum, swallowing it down. Just as she pulled away, another took his spot and rammed his cock between her lips until his length went down her throat. He held her there for a moment, loving the way Tyrande’s throat spasmed around his dick. His thrusts were remorselessly quick and hard, making sure his cock never quite left the priestess’ throat. It wasn’t long before she felt his pulsing dick deposit a hot load of jizz directly into her esophagus.

The next two couldn’t decide who was next. The High Priestess quickly solved the problem by taking both dicks into her mouth at once. She licked and noisily slurped both of their cock heads until they flooded her mouth with cum. A lot of the messy, white goo dripped over her chin, but she continued to suck until they each pulled away in quick order.

Licking her lips, Tyrande lustfully looked to the last man. She happily took him into her throat while her nose pushed against her stomach. With her mouth wide open, she pushed her tongue out and tickled the top of his ballsack. The priestess was rewarded with a soft groan of pleasure from the man as he thrust himself against her face. Even with involuntary tears trailing down her cheeks, she kept her mouth wide open to let him be as forceful as possible. He grabbed her messy, tangled hair and quickly slammed back and forth into Tyrande’s throat. As his grunts grew louder, he moved at a quicker pace while the Night Elf noisily gagged and retched around him. Slamming himself forward one last time, he ground himself against her face while his throbbing dick erupted. Hot jizz flowed directly into her stomach. As he pulled out, he slapped his dick against her cheek and she happily licked her lips, further adding to the humiliation.

“Looks like we got a live one here,” a man called out some distance away, drawing further attention to the new arrival…

“I usually don’t do this…” Tyrande timidly placed a kiss on the head of his cock before wrapping her lips around it. A light blush grew over her cheeks as she innocently made eye contact, wrapping her lips around the head. She only took a portion of it into her mouth as she bobbed up and down his thick member.

“In that case, y-you’re a natural,” the druid groaned as he stood there with his head tilted back. His fingers lovingly ran through Tyrande’s hair.

His caressing touches were never forceful or demanding. He would simply hold her close, enjoying the time with the beautiful priestess-in-training. Tyrande felt safe in his arms, not that she was ever the type to require saving. She was a strong and resolute woman that never backed down from a challenge. But even as she drifted to sleep with his arms around her, she would have to fend off stray thoughts of Illidan.

The priestess had to maintain eye contact with her lover as a constant reminder that this wasn’t the amber-eyed sorcerer. Everything else about her lover’s bodies were far too similar, as to be expected of twins. She slowly swirled her tongue around the head at first, forcing him to gasp and blissfully cry out. His hand hovered over her head as he resisted the urge to grab her by the hair.

“T-Tyrande,” he groaned, his cock already twitching against her skilled tongue.

She pulled away, licking the underside of the head and giggling. “Yes, my love?”

“Perhaps a bit slower? Your zeal is too much for me to withstand,” he chuckled, sheepishly glancing down to the priestess as she wrapped her fingers around the base.

“My apologies,” she hesitantly smirked, already finding this moment less than satisfactory. Tyrande didn’t want to linger with such pleasantries and romance. This was supposed to be an act of raw passion and lust. If Malfurion came quickly then she would swallow it down and keep going. That was the way it was supposed to be. The priestess yearned to lose herself in that hunger for her lover’s body, for him to throw her to the ground after she swallowed his seed, only to slam his big dick into her needy pussy.

Demurely, she slowly stroked him before wrapping her lips around the head again. Tyrande continued to stare up at him as she worked at a quarter of her normal speed. The tip of her tongue played against the underside of his cock while her lips massaged the head. She wished her lover would be more rough or forceful with her, but she knew it simply wasn’t in his nature to act that way. He would never grab her by the hair and force her to choke on his dick until he came directly down her throat. Even with his power over nature, she knew he’d never defile his teachings by binding her wrists over her head with roots while he plowed into her.

The more her mind wandered and fantasized about her secret affairs with Illidan, the wetter she became. The priestess wondered just how far she could go with her current lover. How would she slowly introduce him to her savage lust, and when?

Her thought process was interrupted as Malfurion groaned. At this point she would have normally sped up her ministrations, but she knew better than to change her pace in the fear she might distract him. His cock twitched and she went a little further, sucked a little harder—just enough to slowly introduce her wilder side. There was another moan from the druid, as if tempting her to unleash her primal side. Still, she kept slowly performing, pushing him toward the edge with each meticulous swirl of her tongue.

Malfurion’s groans became louder as his cock throbbed. Tyrande quickly pulled away while stroking his dick. With an open mouth, she aimed the head of his dick toward her face. Thick, gooey spurts of jizz shot forth, landing against her face and trailing down her cheeks. Overcome with desire, she wrapped her lips around the head and bobbed back and forth as a few more tiny splashes of cum landed against her tongue. The priestess finally closed her eyes, savoring the taste in her mouth before swallowing it down.

Her heart raced as she finally pulled away with a ‘pop’ and continued to idly stroke his member, anxiously expecting more. Finally opening her eyes, Tyrande gazed up at the druid’s shocked and embarrassed expression.

“M-my apologies,” he seemed divided between arousal and shame as he stared down at his seed dripping down his lover’s face. “B-but why did you pull away like that…? You made a mess…”

The priestess blinked, a slight panic running through her mind. She instantly regretted her actions that showed her true side. Nibbling her bottom lip, she glanced away. “It frightened me as it flexed… I… thought I had done something wrong…” It was a terrible lie. No one would ever believe such a tale. Even as she stared into his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to massage his hot jizz against her cheeks.

“Oh, my love,” Malfurion looked concerned as he knelt before her and took her hands in his, “You are truly the most beautiful and caring woman I’ve ever known. If anything, I wish I could have lasted longer to bask in your presence just a bit more. It is a privilege to have a wonderful and strong woman kneeling before me. I know I run the risk of pushing you away with this confession, but that is a chance I’m willing to take. I am the happiest when I’m with you. It’s difficult to express how much I care for you. Even the most poetic words sound trite in comparison to my true emotions. But, I have to say it anyway—Tyrande, I love you…”

The priestess blinked. She would have scolded Illidan for spouting such ridiculous nonsense. It was unbecoming of what she required from a lover. Perhaps she feared the sorcerer’s ferocity would dwindle if he let his heart get in the way. Then why was she with Malfurion now? He was so tame and reserved. Even with his cum drying against her face, she didn’t feel the same spark and fervor from the druid. He was… boring. And yet, she immediately responded, “I love you as well.”

Tyrande questioned herself as she uttered the words, wondering if she only repeated it to make him happy. The twin would have said it with more intensity, she would rebuke his declaration, and she would see him next time. She doubted Malfurion would take a scolding with the same indifferent attitude. There were aspects she admired in each, but ‘love’ was such a strong word, as well as an emotion she didn’t truly feel toward either of them.

Gripping the druid’s hands, she smiled, lightly tilting her head as she leaned in for a kiss. Malfurion, still smiling in return, chuckled and leaned away to avoid her advancement. “M-maybe after you clean up… You still have some, uh…” his voice trailed off, but Tyrande knew exactly what he meant.

She slowly nodded, glancing away in shame. Her thoughts immediately returned to Illidan. Maybe this had been the wrong choice after all…

More men approached the High Priestess. One already had his cock out, stroking himself as he presented himself to her. Tyrande greedily opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out as an invitation. The man haughtily glared down at her as he slapped the head of his cock against her tongue again and again. As he finally rested it against the tip, the elf happily wrapped her lips around it as she bobbed her head. Her cheeks hollowed out as she stroked his entire length with her lips.

Not to be left out, one moved behind her. He placed his hands upon her hips and urged her up until she stood, bent over at the waist as she still sucked off the first man. The new arrival roughly squeezed Tyrande’s round, bubbly ass while deviously chuckling.

“I think this one’s a little more full-figured than the rest of those waifs,” he said as he groped the priestess’ ass, making sure to spread and squeeze her rear. He was somewhat surprised to see the ornate plug in her ass. The discovery only encouraged him to be more bold as he roughly slapped her cheeks with both hands, making her ass jiggle upon impact.

“Keep doing that!” the first man groaned as he gripped Tyrande by the hair. “She just moaned around my dick and it felt fuckin’ great!” He lightly thrust his hips forward, burying his entire length into her eager mouth.

The somewhat drunk man guffawed as he rapidly brought his hands down upon her ass, leaving red marks upon her skin as she dreamily closed her eyes and moaned against the dick that filled her mouth. By now, another man joined them, reaching under the priestess to squeeze her pendulous breasts and tease the piercings, flicking the bars back and forth as surges of pleasure coursed through her body. The drunkard behind her finally opened his pants and pulled out his dick. Slapping himself against the priestess’ warm ass, he caressed the head of his dick from her wet slit, up along the crack of her ass, and then back down again. Tyrande arched her back, presenting herself to him, including the demonic plug still shoved so deep in her ass. The swirling, probing tendrils in her ass had stopped for now, giving the priestess a reprieve for now. Even in her true, captive mind, Tyrande hoped her perverted abuser would remove the plug and relieve her of that concern. However, she truly didn’t care what he decided to do to her, as long as his dick ended up pumping into her body somehow.

While curious about the plug, he took the easiest path and focused on her pussy, sliding his dick along her dripping wetness before thrusting his hips forward. She let out an extended and rather audible moan around the other man’s cock, despite it still filling her mouth. The men set up a rhythm of thrusting into her. As one man’s cock slammed into her pussy and bounced her forward, she gagged on the other man’s dick while her nose pushed against his soft stomach. In response, he pulled back just a bit before ramming forward. As his dick slid over Tyrande’s tongue and against the back of her throat, she was shoved onto the first man’s cock, pushing him back and setting him up perfectly to start the rhythmic motion over again.

The drunk man didn’t take long before he sped up, crying out in joyous victory as his average-sized dick shot his load into the High Priestess’ pussy. Still somewhat intoxicated, he was delusional as he kept trying to fuck the elf, but his spent and softening cock couldn’t keep up with his vile intention as he slipped out of her pussy. He was desperate to keep going, but he quickly lost interest now that there was no pleasure attached to the act. Putting his limp dick away, he harshly slapped Tyrande’s ass, leaving a glowing handprint on her ass and causing the woman to grunt around the other man’s dick.

The man grinned, but wasn’t happy that the constant speed now that all of the motion relied on his own ability. Gripping Tyrande by the hair, he quickly and savagely thrust against her face. Her eyes watered from the constant hammering of her nose against his stomach, all while the priestess gagged and choked on his dick. This man didn’t last much longer. Much like the previous assailant, he made a persistent groan of impending climax before pulling out and shooting his load all over Tyrande’s face. The shocked and gasping elf happily accepted it while keeping her mouth open wide to get all of the cum that she could.

“You really want it, eh?” he disparagingly said with a cruel chuckle as he jerked off. He taunted the priestess as drops of cum fell to the ground, passing so close to her tongue but just missing contact. Still holding her hair with one hand, he rubbed the head of his cock against her cheek while keeping her mouth out of reach, even as she pushed her tongue out to taste him again. It was a cruel game as he rubbed his cum and saliva coated cock over every bit of Tyrande’s face while keeping away from her eager mouth. “If you want it so bad, then don’t be so wasteful, ya dumb cunt!” He laughed again as he shoved her off balance and watched her fall onto her side.

Breathing heavily, Tyrande pushed herself back onto hands and knees and watched the other man walk away. She looked at the insignificant drops of cum on the grass and bent forward, shoving her face into the spot and slurping what she could from the dew-laden ground. The man that had been playing with her breasts had pulled out his cock by the time the priestess lifted her head. Fixating on the new dick, she licked her lips and expectantly crawled toward him. She stopped and leaned back on her heels, begging with her eyes as her lips remained partially open and ready for him. He granted her wish as he pushed his dick against her lips. With an excited gasp, she opened her mouth and took him in, enthusiastically sucking him off without using her hands at all.

The man moaned from her efforts but backed away, pulling his dick from the priestess’ mouth. With a vicious smile, he moved behind her and shoved her head forward. She instinctively moved to sit up straight again, but there was another shove and his hand lingered on the back of her head to instill his intent. Tyrande kept her head down as the man knelt behind her, slowly urging her into a prone, face-down position in the grass. She heard the rustling of clothing and then felt him straddling her upper thighs while his cock slapped against the middle of her rear. The radiating heat from his cock sent shivers up her spine as she arched her back a bit, presenting herself to him. His rough hands slapped against her round ass, squeezing the tender flesh before spreading her cheeks wide.

“What do we have here? Some kinda fancy Night Elf jewelry?” the man chuckled as he tapped the head of his cock against the end of the demonic butt plug that still adorned her ass. There was a confusing and faint glimmer in the soulstone, drawing the man’s full attention right before it sparked to life and glowed so brilliantly. Enticed by the ornate design as voices now whispered in his head, he grabbed it by the edges and lightly pulled back. The first bit came out easily, stopping only as the broad edge of the delicately-crafted device pulled against the inside Tyrande’s asshole. He continued to pull and became more invested as he watched the bizarre and arousing sight while the elf moaned so obscenely. The muttering voices in his head became more insistent, and yet he only ever understood clips and phrases. He felt their yearning lust for him to continue, and so he did.

Even as Tyrande’s moans grew louder and more distressed, she still laid upon the ground with her back arched and her ass lifted up for his pleasure. The thick and broad base of the plug kept it firmly locked in her clenching rear. Due to the harsh attention from the Banshee Queen leaving her ass gaping after being so brutally reamed, the thing should have easily slipped out. The pain only mounted as her body was forced to bend to the Warchief’s will. Her asshole distended while desperately holding the toy until the pressure became too much. With a guttural groan, the thick, metal plug came out in an instant. As it pulled out, a thick, inky black tentacle with purple, radiating magic slid out as well.

Tyrande groaned as the undulating tip finally wiggled out of her asshole, leaving her gaping wide and drooling the remains of the salve used on her just hours before. Still very confused, the man looked to the unmistakably evil, magic device as the tendril still flopped back and forth. With a sneering wince of disgust, he tossed the thing to the side and watched it crumble to dust the moment it touched the ground. Even more confused, the man glanced around to see if anyone else had witnessed the same thing. Everyone else was asleep or preoccupied with one of the other elves, though.

Sylvanas hadn’t moved at all. She watched with rapt curiosity as the demonic toy disappeared, wondering what would happen next. The confused man straddling Tyrande’s upper thighs stared at the priestess’ gaping, inviting ass. He kept his clouded eyes intently focused as he pushed the head of his dick against her anus, and with a simple thrust of his hips he was balls deep within her. She gave another groan of pleasure, even though the human wasn’t anywhere near as pleasure-inducing as the long, thick tentacle. While the demonic-infused toy was a new and unusual pleasure, the ferocity and power of this man’s thrusts was more than enough to pleasure Tyrande as his dick rapidly thrust into the clenching ring of her asshole.

Three other soldiers that were previously asleep finally woke up, their groggy eyes eerily turning toward the High Priestess at the exact same time. They staggered to their feet, and while in different states of undress, each one eventually shed any pants and under garments by the time they surrounded the elf. The man thrusting into Tyrande’s ass simply stopped while the rest picked the submissive elf off the ground and dragged her to a nearby table. The man that had been fucking her ass laid down on top of the wooden surface, dragging the priestess on top of him and coaxing her to straddle his cock. Her first thought was to push it against her pussy but he still wanted her rear. Grabbing his own dick, he rubbed it against her already stretched asshole and thrust his hips upward.

Tyrande moaned as her body continued to work autonomously. She truly had no idea if Sylvanas was in control of everything or had merely activated something deep within her subconscious. Slowly, she rode the human’s dick, placing her hands against his shoulders to stabilize herself as her ass jiggled with every bounce on his cock. As if they were all controlled by the same entity, the others wordlessly moved in. Her ass was groped and squeezed before another hard cock rubbed directly against the one already in her ass. The priestess blinked in confusion as she tried to understand what was happening. It didn’t make any sense, but she already had a vague hint of their goal just based on the vile things she had witnessed at the Horde encampment.

Her true mind was in a state of panic as the head of the man’s cock rubbed around the already stretched ring of her ass, trying so desperately to gain any sort of hold within her. The more he thrust, the more she felt herself stretching. There was a brief bit of relief as they seemed to stop, but then the first man pulled out completely. Tyrande felt the cold air against her pink insides before feeling both dicks pressing suggestively against her gaping hole. The sense of alarm didn’t last long before yet another cock pushed awkwardly against the others. There was simply no way that was even possible!

While she couldn’t voice any concerns in her mind-controlled position anyway, a fourth man approached from the side. Luckily, he only grabbed her by the hair and turned her head toward him, specifically aiming her mouth toward his rock-hard length. As soon as the cock touched her tongue, she felt the trio pushing against her asshole. Even while not in control of her body, she still cringed as the men’s cocks stretched her even wider than ever. They still hadn’t managed penetration yet, aside from the slight few seconds that one of them pushed in too far, only to pull back in order to try again.

Tyrande already thought their idea was ridiculous, although it still frightened her. No more than one cock had made it into her ass so far. She bobbed her head up and down the length of the new cock in her mouth while the other three wasted their time. Her opinion immediately changed as she felt a sudden, tight stretching sensation in her ass as two of the cocks suddenly plunged into her. The priestess’ eyes widened and a muffled groan came out against the dick in her mouth. As if the man at the front knew, he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his cock into the back of her throat, forcing muffled gagging sounds to pour from her lips constantly while the men in her ass thrust back and forth, further stretching out her asshole. The third cock still taunted her as it rubbed against the stretched ring of her ass, still vying for position. Her rear felt numb from the continuous stretching, which she truly couldn’t concentrate on with the other cock forcefully gagging and choking her with his aggressive motions. The two men finally pulled back, giving the High Priestess a slight moment of repose before all three of the cocks pushed against her gaping asshole now. There was no way they’d ever make it.

As drool and pre-cum dribbled down Tyrande’s chin, the cock in her mouth pulsed. Pump after brutal pump, the man fucked her throat with no regard for her well-being. Burying himself in the priestess’ throat, his hot, gooey seed sprayed into her throat and flowed into her stomach. But there was something different about this. It felt weird… especially as he kept thrusting. She’d never known a man to simply keep going after ejaculation—and certainly not a human male. His throbbing cock kept battering the back of her throat while little bursts of cum would sometimes splatter into her throat or even onto her tongue on occasion.

The trio at her ass made a slow and concerted push, slowly forcing themselves against the small, gaping hole as it stretched more and more. The man underneath her cupped her heavy breasts, squeezing the soft, luscious mounds before taking a pierced nipple into his mouth and roughly suckling at it. Tyrande was certainly distracted, but she pulled away with a howl as the cocks finally penetrated at the same time. She tilted her head back and screamed in pain as she felt her asshole stretched to its limits as the three moved forward in a wave-like motion.

The first man grabbed her by the ears and shoved his cock back between her lips to silence her deafening wails of pain. The men moved as a unit as they thrust into her, slowly gaining more confidence with their speed. Harder and faster, they pumped their dicks into the priestess until their flexing cocks further stretched the elf’s ass while filling her with cum. It was a rush of hot, messy jizz shooting into her bowels. And just like the first man, they simply kept moving without the least bit of fatigue.

The priestess, on the other hand, was nearly at her physical limits. After everything she had endured, through battle, defeat, and now utter defilement, she simply didn’t have anything else to offer. She was too exhausted to fight back anymore. She welcomed the darkness as it flowed through her body. Tyrande blinked away the tears as she gagged. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, only to notice she was in a different position or facing a different direction. No matter how long she lost consciousness, she always woke up with the four men using her in some way.

She opened her eyes just in time as a hot wad of cum splattered into them. The men laughed in unison at her misfortune as the jizz burnt her eyes. The same cock was shoved into her mouth before he harshly throat-fucked her until she passed out again. Another time she woke up, her face was against the grass while her ass was high in the air. One man slammed into her loose asshole while another stared directly into her glowing, half-lidded eyes. All she could do was groan, followed by a burp that tasted like cum before passing out again. The elf even woke up with the three of them working together again, although their dicks already fit in her pussy with not nearly as much stretching and preparation needed. The last thing she remembered was the sensation of rushing cum splattering against her pussy.

Tyrande slowly figured it out as she watched the already barbaric soldiers around her. She wasn’t even sure these were the same men from earlier. All around her, the captive refugees were being used and abused by the platoon of soldiers. Each of the humans had the same angry, brutish smile on their face as they fucked the men and women of the Kaldorei. Cum dripped from every part of the priestess’ body and even still, they kept going until they all suddenly passed out.

Walking to Tyrande, Sylvanas grabbed one of the passed out men from on top of her slave and flung him away with ease. She looked down at the priestess and scoffed. “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed in your skill. Over and over, you take cocks like a common whore. You even smell like a street walker—like cum, sweat, and inadequacy. But, it’s times like these that I’m ever-so grateful that I was able to make preparations for you…”

Tyrande stared up at the sun through the tops of the trees as bright rays of light penetrated all the way to the ground. Her chest rose and fell with exertion. It was only then that she realized she had control of her aching body again, but certainly not the energy to move.

Once again, the priestess only caught bits and pieces of what Sylvanas said, if it was toward her at all. There was another extended blink that felt like hours as the elf closed her eyes. They flickered open moments later to the sound of a squeaking, wooden wheel approaching from the north. She didn’t have to wait long before a convoy of goblins stopped before the Warchief.

“Whoa-hooo! What the hell happened here?” the goblin exclaimed as he looked at the unconscious humans and elves, most of which were occupied with the continued violation of their Night Elf captives. “I thought they were on the same side? Geez. And they say we’re opportunistic?”

“All part of the plan,” Sylvanas smiled as she nodded toward Tyrande. “Take her and put her in the transport. None of these humans or elves are to be injured. Not yet, anyhow. I may still have use for them when the time comes.”

“Sure thing, boss. We got the wagon ready, but some of the specs were a little unclear. We had to improvise some of the connections. What are we puttin’ on there?” the goblin curiously arched a brow.

“It was constructed solely for the Queen of the Night Elves,” she chuckled, knowing Tyrande could hear. “Ah, good. Deathguards—” she nodded to the approaching guard before motion to the priestess once again, “configure her again—maybe something less intricate this time since time is of the essence—and load her onto the cart. The goblins will take it from there.”

The Deathguards nodded and approached the weary elf, one already pulling out a length of rope from his bags. With a sense of urgency, the elite soldiers bound the priestess again. This time, her arms were fixed behind her back, forearm to forearm. Her heels were once again bound against her rear, severely limiting any movement. While the ropes around her neck were omitted, there was still a fine weave of interlocking ropes that formed a grid to tightly bind her torso. Each deep breath made the ropes tighten and dig in. Three loops around each breast accented her bust while drawing even more attention to her sensitive, pierced nipples. The ropes between her legs keep her ass spread wide, showing off the gaping, cum-oozing holes as load after load of jizz dribbled down her thighs as well as leaked from her asshole.

With their job completed, the Deathguards loaded Tyrande onto the cart. It was a simple wooden wagon with a simple A-frame bench in the middle. A pair of barrels hung at either side with tubes running down from each. The High Priestess was loaded onto the wagon, carefully placing her chest against the padded center of the frame so her breasts hung down from either side. Her knees were on the two lower pieces of the bench, giving her some sense of balance while bent over.

“Oh… Ohhhh!” the goblin blinked and nodded in contemplation as he watched the Night Elf loaded onto the cart. “That makes a little more sense. Not sure if the nozzles will work, though, since I kind of based this on the specifications of a horse… for some reason…?”

“Make it work,” Sylvanas curtly stated. “We don’t have time to switch parts, and she certainly won’t mind.”

“If you say so. You don’t have to tell me twice,” the goblin shrugged, content with not having to do any extra work for this project. Climbing onto the cart, he grabbed the first tube and arched a brow. “So, uh, where did you want these to go? Not that I don’t have my own preferences, but uh…”

“Shove it into the slave’s cunt,” Sylvanas commanded. “The other goes in her mouth so I don’t have to worry about listening to her insipid whining…”

“Eeeeh… Okay, so I’d have gotten two out of three right,” the goblin chuckled as he took the first thick, heavily ribbed, industrial tube and pushed it against Tyrande’s spread pussy. It slid in with ease before a set of claw-like devices slid down the central tube and locked around the elf’s hips.

Tyrande groaned, giving the goblin mercenary the perfect opening since he already had the next tube in-hand. Shoving the wide nozzle between her lips, he pushed until it barely grazed the back of her throat and uncomfortably pressed down on her tongue at the same time. Another claw-like device came down the tube and held the back of her head so that it couldn’t be dislodged. The High Priestess was barely recognizable with the device blocking most of her face.

The Deathguards returned with barrels, which they quickly poured into the ones affixed above the captive elf. With the click of a switch, a motor hummed to life and the tubes filled with the substance. Tyrande blinked as a little dripped onto her tongue from the nozzle. She was well-acquainted with the flavor by now, fully realizing that cum was about to be pumped down her throat and directly into her pussy. She squirmed in place, but leather straps soon held her down to the bench while a steady stream of cum slowly dribbled onto her tongue and into her pussy.

“She’s not miserable enough,” Sylvanas said as she approached the front of the wagon.

“Warchief?” the goblin inquired.

“Increase the intensity. I want to watch her squirm,” the Dark Lady smiled.

“As you command,” he clicked a simple knob up a few levels and the elf grunted in response.

Still unsatisfied, Sylvanas grabbed the same knob and twisted it past the halfway point. The motors immediately sped up, as did the flow of jizz into Tyrande’s mouth and pussy. She immediately squirmed and made a gurgling scream as cum flooded her mouth. With that amount of pressure, jizz flooded from the priestess’ nose in constant twin jets as she desperately shook from side to side. The cum in her cunt did the same, quickly filling the relatively small area of her vagina before spewing out from around the inserted tube. Snarling, the Warchief moved behind the elf, uncaring of the mess splattering everywhere, and shoved the nozzle deeper into Tyrande’s pussy. With the output pressure so high, the cum finally found somewhere to go as it battered the entrance to her womb. The priestess’ tight and flat stomach soon bulged as she was filled with cum.

The goblin hesitated, but quickly turned the dial back down to a lower level. Sylvanas glared at him, but he held up his hands in a meek defense. “Listen, I ain’t takin’ sides on this, but drownin’ her in spunk seems like a waste of time for having carted this thing all the way from Orgrimmar.”

“Very well,” the Dark Lady’s eyes narrowed, but she nodded in agreement for once. “Get the rest of the caravan ready. We’re heading to Astranaar next…”

Ishanah took a deep breath as she surveyed the relatively calm lands surrounding the Exodar. There truly was no reason the Horde would ever come here. It would be a wasted effort since their capital held little-to-no strategic value. But, in Valen’s absence, she knew it was her duty to protect the city or at least provide back-up to their allies if the need arose.

Late in the evening, a human ship approached. While they weren’t expecting the vessel, the Draenei still prepared for its arrival. From what they could tell from a distance, there no was no one steering the ship. As it approached the dock, it clipped the structure before beaching itself near the pier. A panicked and bleeding man frantically dropped anchor, looking over his shoulder the entire time as if something was chasing him. He clumsily scaled down the side of the boat with the chain, falling the last few feet before scrambling to his feet, running and screaming for help. The Draenei priestess arched a brow, already suspicious of the injured man. “What has happened to you?” She approached as another priestess was there to catch him as he collapsed in her arms.

“It.. It wasn’t supposed to be like this…! W-we were just havin’ a lil’ fun! N-now, though… n-now… I’m the last one…” He swallowed hard, his eyes flickering before he drifted out of consciousness.

Ishanah was concerned as more of her troops stood at the ready, watching the eerily silent ship. The other priestess tended to the man’s wounds while others approached the ship. A single, bone-chilling howl rang out from the ship, followed by a response from at least ten more beasts, all crying out over one another.

“Worgen?” Ishanah was still confused. These men weren’t from Gilneas. The ship was the craft of those from Westfall, although she could not remember their chosen name off-hand. A brotherhood of some sort, if she recalled correctly. Even then, none of it explained why their presumed and possible allies had crashed a boat into their dock and run ashore. “Wait!” She held up a hand as her soldiers still advanced. “Stand back. We have no clue who or what’s on that ship…”

“Aye aye!” the soldiers held the line as they kept a safe distance from the boat.

While the moment was tense with uncertainty, the unnatural silence didn’t last long as the wounded man suddenly cried out in pain. Many turned to look at him as he writhed on the ground. The priestess attending to him was just as confused as the rest of the onlookers. She made eye contact with Ishanah and shook her head. “There is no reason he should be in pain… His wounds were healed…”

The man’s screams and groans of agony continued on, but the reason for his vocalized cries of terror were soon very noticeable as his body underwent a metamorphosis. The bones shifted and bulged while muscles rippled underneath his flesh. There were cries of shock from many of the soldiers since they’d never witnessed such a disturbing vision before. Ishanah knew exactly what this was as dark fur formed over his skin and his face distorted into a canine muzzle. It was different from the transformation she’d seen from other Worgen. It was usually a sudden shift that looked much less traumatizing.

It was then that she realized this man had only recently taken on the curse. He wouldn’t have the same control or balance that their allies would have. This man was much like a dangerous, wild animal and needed to be dealt with accordingly.

“Bind him! Quickly!” Ishanah called out.

The priestess was confused by the command. “But—”

“Do it now! Before—”

The howling commenced again, sending chills down Ishanah’s spine as she briefly looked over her shoulder. Four or so worgen stood on the ship’s deck, some hunched over while others perched on the edge, ready to pounce onto the beach. Their heads were held high as they continued to howl at the holy warriors on the beach. Soon, the injured man joined in as well, distracting some of the nearby priestesses. His glowing, yellow eyes focused on the woman that had healed him and he sank down onto all fours, ready to pounce.

Ishanah briefly looked to the panicked acolyte and shook her head, already disappointed that the girl hadn’t followed orders quick enough. She doubted any kind of bindings would have worked on the worgen enemy, but it only proved that this was going to be difficult with the forces she had to work with.

“Stand your ground! Subdue him as quickly as possible! Paladins! To the front line! Shields up and ready! Priests, spread out and keep barriers up as long as possible! Do not allow even one to break your ranks!” Ishanah gripped her staff with both hands, ready to use it as a melee weapon if necessary.

A few of the enemy worgen gracefully leapt down from the ship, some slowly and intimidatingly approaching as if they were stalking their prey. It was only a handful of these cursed beings—certainly nothing an armored platoon of holy warriors should be worried about. The few feral bandits rushed forward with no real sense of strategy or cohesion in their movements. Their claws slammed against the shields before the paladins shoved forward, knocking the attackers back and forcing them to retreat. Every so often, two would attack at the same time and experience the same fate as they were repelled. They were merely testing the Draenei’s defenses.

A small group had already surrounded the newly transformed worgen. They were ready to curb any problem they might encounter with such a dangerous foe being so close to them. The High Priestess of the Aldor was pleased her tactics worked, but something on the ship caught her eye.

A few of the worgen pulled on a rope attached to a few intricate pulleys, indicating whatever they were trying to haul up from the depths of the ship was extremely heavy. The priestess curiously stared. Her eyes weren’t what they used to be. She squinted as the ropes were secured and a heavy, rolling machine was pushed to the edge of the ship. Her glowing eyes widened as she surveyed her tightly-knit defense.

“Spread out!” the High Priestess screamed the command just as the catapult launched its payload directly at them. There was a sinking sensation in her stomach as she waited for impact. But as it sailed through the air and slammed into the sand, she noticed it was a small thing—a basket of sorts. Her curiosity didn’t appease the sinking feeling, especially as pink gas billowed from the basket.

The fog spread quickly, engulfing the confused holy soldiers and their leader, leaving them coughing and squinting in the fog. Ishanah growled at the cheap tactic, knowing that her warriors were at a huge disadvantage to their animalistic attackers. She watched their glowing, yellow eyes through the mist as she called out between coughs. “Fall back! Toward the forest! Help those that you can! We can’t fight them here!”

The sound of a struggle broke out just beyond the priestess’ range of sight. Metal clashed with metal and she heard cries of pain. Some acolytes rushed past her, knowing exactly where they needed to go. Others stumbled and looked extremely disoriented as they seemingly wandered past her by accident. Ishanah was worried about those soldiers in particular but she couldn’t stop to check on a handful of troops. The longer she stood in the pink fog, directing her people by the sound of her voice, the more disoriented she felt. Was there something in this mist? Her heart raced but that was normal for the stress of battle. She wiped sweat from her forehead, realizing she felt extraordinarily warm. Even her robes itched against her skin. She would have to worry about that later, though.

The battle still raged on around her, metal clashing against metal while groans of exertion filled in the beats in between. Ishanah clutched her staff as she backed away, noting the sets of yellow eyes multiplied around her. There was a howl directly behind her, causing her to spin around and swing the holy relic in a broad, sweeping motion, only to hit nothing at all. With her back turned to the direction of the ship, something quickly rushed toward her. The rhythmic, galloping sound against the grass only grew louder until a heavy weight unceremoniously tackled the priestess.

Groaning, she tried to push herself up but two heavy, clawed hands held her against the ground. It breathed heavily as a wicked chuckle erupted from its mouth. “I didn’t think it would be that easy…” a deep, male voice snarled into her ear.

The remaining Draenei forces were no match for the feral worgen now that they had captured the High Priestess. Without a leader to guide them, their ranks crumbled to the swift and vicious strength of the wayfaring crew. The vile worgen had no interest in their city, though. With their primal instincts controlling their every move, they had set sail for the Exodar for the intent of securing their own exotic slaves from the mysterious, hoofed race.

The corrupt crew started the journey as human, but a single worgen passenger inflicted his curse upon the rest—some willingly accepting, while others had to be ‘convinced’ through other means. Even as the bloodthirsty troops moved on from the occupied territory of Darkshore, their plan remained the same. Fight, slaughter, and enslave. Their newfound forms only helped expedite the process, allowing them to take as many captives as possible.

The gas that permeated the air did little against the cursed crew as they thinned the ranks of holy warriors with ease. Some of the captive Draenei were already loaded onto the ship and taken below deck. The leader of the worgen gave his troops free reign on the island, allowing them to do as they wished since they had been cooped up on the ship for so long without a proper way to blow off steam. Many of the Draenei forces had been stripped and fucked already by the more aggressive worgen.

Fenros, the de facto leader of the worgen crew, had grown fond of Ishanah. Even from the ship, he had laid claim to the High Priestess. She was his to defile and violate. As the pink mist dissipated, he flipped her onto her back and a clawed hand wrapped around her neck as he stared into her frightened eyes.

“Yes, good,” he continued to breathe heavily with excitement, “your fear smells delicious. I wonder… will the rest of you be so tasty?” His long tongue lolled out of his mouth, swiping over his fangs. His free hand gripped the front of the priestess’ robes and yanked downward, shredding the fabric without the least bit of effort.

“Y-you won’t get away with this! The Light will protect us!” Ishanah declared as she gripped his wrist with both hands, trying to wrest his hand away from her neck.

He continued to laugh while his other hand moved to the side of the shredded robes, claws grazing against the tender flesh of her stomach and side before moving upward and forcefully cupping her breast. “I wouldn’t hold my breath,” he said, tightening his grip on her throat. “And what is… this?” he narrowed his gaze as he looked at her crotch and the golden seal covering her pussy. The worgen reached forward, tapping a claw to the mysterious thing before receiving a jolt of energy from it. “Clever, but we’ll see how your magic holds up, little priestess…”

She winced as it became harder to breath. In a display of strength, he stood up straight and lifted her into the air by the neck. Ishanah held tight to his wrist to alleviate some of the pressure, but it was still painfully uncomfortable as she dangled in his grip. She hardly even cared about her robes as he ripped and tore the rest of the fabric from her body, leaving her smooth, pale skin completely exposed to his lecherous gaze.

Ishanah wasn’t naive. She knew his true intent, especially as other enemy soldiers were already defiling the other priestesses and paladins. Dragged by their hair or horns, they were shoved to the ground while the backs of their robes and armor were ripped away. It was a memory that haunted her but was all too familiar to life on Draenor. Roving bands of fel-touched orcs attacked small outposts, spreading their vile, demonic contamination as commoners were violated and enslaved.

The High Priestess had only witnessed the aftermath of such terrible events, consoling survivors and burying the dead. Still struggling to breath, she watched as the worgen, most only wearing flimsy loincloths, sported their sizable and intimidating, knotted cocks. The warriors resisted as much as they could, but the result was always the same. Whether the captives were on their back or held prone against the ground, the invading enemies slammed their dripping, lupine cocks deep into Draenei ass or pussy. Ishanah hatefully glared at Fenros before spitting on him. “Y-you are nothing more than a wild animal!”

He snarled and grinned in response. “We’ll see if you stay so stubborn…”

The naked priestess was held in place as the villainous leader called out to his crew. Most were in the middle of pounding their personal Draenei fuck-toys, but Fenros didn’t mind waiting. He toyed with Ishanah’s body, teasing her smooth skin with his clawed fingers. As she squirmed, he grinned and cupped her breast. Roughly squeezing, the worgen didn’t care that his sharp claws painfully dug into her flesh. He reveled in her yips and cries of pain, which only led him to keep abusing her. Fenros was captivated by the way the priestess’ heavy tits jiggled as she struggled against him. He continued to caress her sides while the chilled, evening air forced Ishanah’s nipples to harden. Licking his jowls, he toyed with her sensitive and erect nubs. His claws flicked back and forth over them to further humiliate the naked holy woman as she blushed and awkwardly squirmed. In a further touch of cruelty, he lightly pinched the Draenei’s light purple nipple, tugging on the tender flesh while Ishanah screamed in pain. The touch wasn’t enough to cause any serious damage, but the pain was more than adequate to bring out the response he yearned to hear.

The worgen troops finished their business with their chosen companions, pulling their thick, knotted cocks from the womens’ nether regions, forcing their holes to stretch and gape as gooey, white cum flooded from them. Their unconscious bodies weren’t going anywhere, leaving the soldiers enough time to finally obey their leader and get to work. A few trips back to the grounded ship and they set up a series of pillories closer to the entrance to the Exodar.

Ishanah saw the delight in Fenros’ eyes as he carried her to the device. Lifting the top, he shoved her head and wrists in place before holding her neck in place and securing the top board. The priestess was now bent over and stuck in place, her heavy breasts hanging down beneath her and jiggling as she still futilely struggled. Her rear was made more prominent as a bar with shackles was locked in place around her ankles, keeping them perpetually spread wide and showing off her pussy and ass in an almost inviting fashion.

The most notable thing as she bent over was the seal that protected her pussy. It started just above her public mound, completely covering her sex and stopping just before her pink, puckered asshole. Fenros reached for the seal again, getting the same zap as before. Instinctively, he withdrew his hand before growling as he tried to grip the whole thing at once. The light shock quickly turned into a powerful jolt that forced him to pull back while his muscles spasmed and twitched.

Snarling, he moved to the front and roughly grabbed Ishanah by the chin. “What is that thing and how do I remove it?”

The priestess scoffed, a little grin playing over her lips. “A brute like you would never understand… You have no respect for the Light, or your own allies… You will never be able to defile me. I will remain pure despite your best efforts.”

Fenros growled. It wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. He harshly slapped the Draenei priestess, and upon seeing her grin widening, he slapped her again and again until she was dazed. “Tell me what that is and I’ll be merciful.”

The High Priestess chuckled, although her red face and dizzy expression showed no sign of humor. “It is an enchanted item, used by the Order of the Light to protect the purity of maidens. You… wouldn’t understand…”

The leader stared at her, obviously annoyed by such an obstacle. As he paced behind her, he stared at the thing , then glanced just marginally higher to her cute, puckered asshole. It was a fitting replacement for his original target—perhaps even better. Placing his clawed hands upon Ishanah’s ass, he sloppily lapped at the clenching hole while the priestess gasped and wiggled around in protest. It was certainly nothing the chaste woman had ever dreamed of or imagined. A deep blush covered her cheeks as she felt the seal hum with energy as it lightly zapped Fenros’ wandering tongue.

The shocks didn’t last long as the worgen leader stood, pulling out his own thick, knotted cock and rubbing it against the priestess’ rear. Pushing the pre-cum dripping head against Ishanah’s spit-lubed asshole, the flared member slowly gained entrance to the Draenei’s clenching ass. The priestess grunted with discomfort as more that thick cock found purchase within her. Fenros only thrust forward or pulled her onto him, refusing to withdraw his dick from her tight asshole. The sensation was painful as she was stretched bit by bit. Finally, his heavy, furry balls slapped against her pussy, sending a jolt of energy into him and causing him to thrust just a little harder. Slowly pulling back, he smiled as he watched her tight asshole clenching around his cock and refusing to let go.

Again and again, he pumped into her with slow and steady strokes, each one ending as his balls were zapped by the magic seal. His motions were never quite hard or violent enough to get the full energy that he had received earlier, though. The subtle mix of pleasure and pain instigated him to keep doing it. Fenros thick knot hammered against her asshole, threatening entry at every thrust while he ground himself against the woman’s rear.

It was a slow and uncomfortable session as the priestess’ asshole was stretched over time. Eventually, the knot threatened to slip inside as he pumped into her. She clenched, bringing much more pain to herself as she desperately tried to keep that knot from entering her. Just from the gaping holes she had already witnessed, she was determined to not be subjected to that fate. No matter how strong her faith was, the muscles of her asshole weren’t nearly as sturdy. The added tightness only served as a challenge to the worgen as he quickly slammed into her until her rear couldn’t take it any longer. With a groan of defeat, his knot pushed against her puckered hole and briefly stretched the tight ring before finally gaining entrance and plugging the priestess’ asshole.

Still, Fenros pumped into the Draenei’s ass, tugging back and straining the holy woman’s rear as the knot pulled at the clenching ring of muscle before he surged forward again. Each thrust slammed her forward, chafing her wrists and neck as her shoulders bumped into the wooden frame of the pillory. His heavy breathing only intensified as he came closer to his climax. The cruel and wicked assailant became more feral as he continued, his clawed fingers digging into the flesh of her hips and drawing just a little bit of blood as he bucked against her clenching, jiggling ass. With every move forward, his balls slapped against the seal, sending another intoxicating jolt of energy through him.

He tilted his head back with a loud howl of victory as his cock throbbed within her ass. Heavy spurts of jizz splattered Ishanah’s bowels while the fully-formed knot still threatened to stretch out her well-fucked hole even more. Still breathing heavily, he grinned as he taunted her by easing back. The priestess clenched around him as if her life depended on it, wishing the beast would stay buried within her ass until the knot subsided. She whimpered with every little bit of strain against her rear.

“N-no, wait!” she begged, wishing she could reason with his cruelty.

Even as she finished her plea, he pushed his palms against her round ass, shoving against her as he pulled out all at once. The large knot strained against her clenching muscles but there was no way she could keep him within her. His dick pulled out, leaving her pink hole gaping wide as worgen jizz flowed from her gaping asshole and trailed over the golden seal over her pussy.

She felt the cold air of the night against her insides as she tried to clench her overworked and numb hole. There was a harsh slap to her hanging breasts as Fenros walked around the front of the pillory. As he stood in front of her, she clearly saw his dick was still rock hard as it glistened from the violation of her ass and his cum. It was truly a shock to her as her captor aimed his cock against her face and shoved the tapered head against her lips. Ishanah reeled as she tried to pull away, craning her head to keep that vile thing out of her mouth. Smiling as if he had been waiting for that reaction, he grabbed her by a horn with one hand while the other harshly slapped her face again and again.

The stunned priestess had tears streaming from her cheeks as she was dazed yet once more. The worgen didn’t care as he steadily held her horn and pushed his cock against her lips. Even though she still resisted, there was only so much she could do before his cock slid over her tongue. Ishanah gasped as she tasted her own ass mixed with his cum. It was a revolting idea to the holy woman as Fenros thrust forward until the tip of his cock plunged into the back of her throat, immediately triggering the priestess’ gag reflex. As her eyes widened and tears continued to involuntarily stream down her cheeks, her throat spasmed while spittle and drool trailed from her lips and over her chin.

The more she struggled in place, the more her massive Draenei tits jiggled beneath her. The worgen leader leered down at her disheveled features and he smiled at her miserable, hopeless expression as she struggled to breath around his cock. He pumped a few more times, making sure she would always remember the taste of herself before withdrawing from her mouth. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and quickly jerked himself off. With a growling grunt, he tensed as his jizz covered her face. A heavy glob of cum landed over one eye, while the next few landed in her hair and trailed down her forehead. Only one small spurt landed at the corner of her open mouth as she gasped for air.

Fenros turned to his ragtag troops while a wide, toothy grin. “She’s all yours until I get back! Have some fun with her! Try to get that fucking seal off her twat if you can! Whoever can do it gets an extra slave… Hell! Three extra slaves!” And with that, Fenros strolled toward the entrance to the Exodar.

The leader’s cum still dripped from her face as she wearily glanced through one eye, the other still closed to keep jizz from getting in it. Ishanah quickly realized there were many sets of yellow eyes all focused on her. Panicked, she struggled against the pillory once again, having no idea what these other worgen might do to her. The lupine aggressors moved in slowly, as if stalking their bound prey. Aside from their glowing eyes, she quickly noticed their raging hard-ons.

“N-no! Stay away!” she helplessly warned the approaching pack.

They were eager to toy with her. One already stepped in front of her, stroking his hard cock in front of her face. She stared cross-eyed at the length while pulling at the pillory in an effort to escape her fate. There was little she could do to stop the growling beast from grabbing her by the hair and rubbing his pre-cum dripping dick against her lips. The only thing she could do to resist was close her eyes and tightly clench her lips.

The other worgen, motivated by the priestess’ alluring body and the hope of obtaining more slaves to add to their harem of Draenei fuck-toys, approached her from behind. They stared at the seal, curiously reaching forward and withdrawing their claws as the holy energy surged forth. A few of the more bold soldiers tried less than smart solutions, grabbing the edges of the ward, only to be shocked by a much more powerful zap that left their hands smoking as they quickly pulled back with a threatening growl.

Even though Ishanah had a worgen dick rubbing against her tightly shut mouth, she at least took solace in the knowledge that these brutes were far too stupid to ever remove the holy seal protecting her pussy. The one thing she hadn’t counted on was just how quickly they would lose interest and focus on other parts of her body. One aggressor grabbed her by the tail, roughly lifting it out of the way and exposing her sore, slightly gaping rear. She instinctively clenched, making her asshole wink just before the tapered tip of a worgen cock pushed against it.

The priestess grunted, still trying to desperately keep her lips closed to avoid taking a dick in the mouth. She had already taken their leader’s load and didn’t want to experience it again if she could help it. The cock in her ass pressed forward, feeling infinitely larger as she felt the invading cock stretching her aching asshole wider than ever before she ever felt the knot already-flared poking against the rim. The cum in her bowels acted as a lubricant as the thick length pushed so deep into her. She still writhed in place as she tried to escape from her bonds. Her only other form of protest were the groans of pain as the enemy behind her pumped his dick in and out of her ass.

Finally growing weary of the High Priestess’ resistance, the worgen in front of her, still firmly holding her head in place, pinched her nose shut. Unable to breath with her mouth closed, the Draenei woman’s eyes opened wide as she tried to move her head to the side, but to no avail. The worgen kept his dick pressed against her lips, grinning down at her as he patiently waited for her to open her mouth. Through clenched teeth, she breathed through the corner of her lips, trying to keep some sense of power in this moment where it had all but been stripped from her. Her assailant thrust his cock against her face, moving his hips and grinding against her face. He was patient, knowing she couldn’t possibly keep this up forever.

The violation of her ass continued, each time the thick cock thrust forward it tested the limits of her ability to concentrate as the knot bumped against her tender asshole again and again. Ishanah hoped this would be the extent of the violation. Hopefully he would cum without needing to push completely into her. She clenched around her member as best she could, hoping the extra resistance would keep him at bay. His fast strokes slammed into her while his heavy nuts finally had the momentum to tap against the seal that guarded her pussy. As a jolt of energy shocked the beast, he howled and his cock twitched in response. Growling in response, he worked harder as he slammed against her rear in an effort to ram himself completely into her ass. Each thrust sent another shock into the worgen, and every shock made his actions even more savage. His knot battered her poor, abused asshole until it finally shoved all the way in. But his actions didn’t allow it to stay buried for long. With long strokes of his cock, he immediately pulled out, forcing the priestess’ asshole to stretch every time he pushed in or pulled out.

The constant sensation of her asshole being stretched quickly wore down her resistance as she continued to struggle against the dick against her face. With the enemy’s hips slapping against her round ass and his massive cock plunging to new depths within her bowels, it was only a matter of time before she opened her weary lips with a groan of pain. Her mouth was instantly filled with worgen cock, the tapered tip sliding over her tongue and triggering her gag reflex as it pushed into her throat. Once more, involuntary tears streaked her face as she struggled against the pillory.

Fucked from both ends, the worgen brutally rammed into her with their increased speed and strength. The cock in her throat came out just long enough for her to take half a breath before it slammed in again, turning her labored attempts at breathing into a gagging, sputtering mess. The beast behind her was no gentler in his treatment as he plowed into her ass, sending her bouncing forward just a bit and forcing her to take that much more cock into her throat. Her asshole ached, having been constantly stretched so much by the massive knot entering and exiting her body.

The one using her ass deeply growled as he pumped into her. His flexing cock pulsed as an extraordinarily massive load filled her guts. She felt the warmth radiating through her ass while the messy jizz settled within her body. Feral growls of the sated monster were barely audible as he pulled back, leaving her stretched asshole gaping wide while cum gushed from her rear, ultimately splattering on the ground.

While her ass ached, she truly couldn’t concentrate on that with the constant gagging and retching from the worgen cock being forced down her throat. The knot of his dick pushed against her lips. Luckily for her, there was no way it could fit past her teeth, but it didn’t stop the bulging flesh from smashing against her lips with every barbaric thrust.

Ishanah hadn’t even noticed the new assailant taking his place behind her until his cock shoved all the way into her battered asshole. His knot easily slipped inside her gaping rear as he wildly slammed into her. The cock in her mouth shoved forcefully into her throat as he gripped her horns. He pulled back for only a moment before burying himself into her spasming throat again and again. Black spots appeared in her blurry eyes. The priestess was certain she would lose consciousness any moment, despite the little, choking breaths she was allowed to steal between brutal thrusts.

The worgen’s motions became quicker just before thrusting into her throat and holding himself in place. The priestess’ eyes rolled back and flickered as she struggled for air while the beast’s cock pumped his thick, creamy load directly into her throat. As he pulled back, the Draenei woman coughed and hacked as a few more spurts dripped onto her tongue, giving her yet another taste of worgen jizz.

Saliva and throat slime trailed from her lips as she dizzily stared ahead, breathing heavily between labored coughs. The crowd of horny and eager enemies was so dense that Ishanah couldn’t tell if the dick in front of her was the one that had just been in her throat or not. There was a constant thrusting at her rear as the one in her ass sped up again. She was well aware of what that meant for her thoroughly-used asshole. Yet another load was emptied into her bowels as the worgen gripped her claw-marked hips. As he pulled out, more cum gushed from the wide, pink hole. She couldn’t even clench her rear to stop the flow of cum dribbling over the holy seal protecting her pussy.

Exhausted, Ishanah closed her eyes, wishing this would just be over. There was no telling how many of these vile beasts still wanted to have their way with her. She started to wonder if it would ever end. In her moment of contemplation, she felt another dick push between the lips of her open mouth. Her eyes flickered open as she instantly recognized the taste of cum and ass. The hard dick in her mouth was the one that had just finished depositing a load in her rear. Much like the previous user of her throat, this worgen wasted no time with formalities before slamming into her throat with feral speed and savagery.

More of the traitorous worgen soldiers crowded around the priestess, all wanting a piece of their leader’s trophy. More tapered and knotted cocks rubbed against her face while clawed fingers cruelly pinched and tugged her tender nipples. Ishanah couldn’t count the number of dicks pressed against her body as she was stuck, bent over in bondage. There truly wasn’t enough room as the enemy invaders all vied for the priestess’ two holes.

It wasn’t long before a fight broke out among the anxious crowd. The one in her ass was pulled away, his cock slipping out and leaving her well-fucked hole wide open with cum leaking out as she was grabbed by the next beast and abruptly penetrated by another cock. The one currently in her mouth came against the back of her throat while she struggled to inhale, sending jizz down the wrong way and forcing her to violently cough as jizz splattered out her nostrils. Still, cum ran from her lips as the worgen pulled back, but she hardly had time to recover before another dick pushed against her lips. There was a sudden struggle as another worgen pushed him away, followed by another fighting for Ishanah’s drooling mouth.

One by one, most of them were involved in a brawl of some sort as they yanked and tugged the priestess with her limited mobility due to the pillory. Their continued roughness finally freed the Draenei captive as the wooden device splintered. She was surprised to be able to move, but she was far from free. Clawed hands still pulled her to and fro as they fought to violate the priestess.

She didn’t know if she was deliberately pushed to the ground or not, but she found herself on her back all of a sudden as a thick cock pushed against her lips while straddling her face. With her head being forced back, her nose was pressed directly against the worgen’s heavy balls. Much like the others, he wasted no time slamming into her throat, causing her exposed neck to bulge as his massive dick pushed into her esophagus.

The shackled bar keeping her legs spread was grabbed and lifted into the air, exposing her rear to the next worgen as he sank his sizable cock into her leaking asshole. She hardly felt anything as her numb and stretched asshole was used yet again. She soon felt a weight on her chest as a dick pushed against the middle of her chest. Rough fingers gripped her breasts, shoving them together around the pre-cum slicked length as he rubbed himself between her cleavage. She felt his hot length sliding along her skin.

They kept using her for an eternity, every worgen having a chance to sample the priestess as they saw fit until her stomach bulged with the copious loads she had been forced to swallow. She hardly believed it when the assault stopped. Her entire body was covered in jizz and sweat. Her thoughts went back to Draenor and the survivors she consoled after this sort of thing had happened to them. Ishanah had the same blank, dead look in her eyes now. Her hands shivered as she rolled onto her stomach, wondering if she was strong enough to push herself up. Her head swam with nausea as she stared at the trampled grass. There was a sudden dryness in her mouth and her lips quivered as she threw up. Cum flooded from her mouth, splattering to the ground as her stomach expelled the foreign liquid from her system. Her wide, gaping asshole still leaked cum, no matter how hard she tried to clench the overly stretched muscle. Wiping her lips, she still couldn’t purge the taste of herself from her memory.

Forceful, clawed fingers grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up just enough to make her struggle to stand. More cum leaked from her ass as she looked around, watching her surviving troops deal with the same brutal treatment that had been inflicted upon her.

“Did you have fun, priestess?” Fenros growled into her ear, making her skin crawl as she heard his sadistic voice again. “I see they couldn’t break your magic. But that’s fine. When I break your mind then you’ll willingly tell me how to remove it… and then I can truly enjoy my little souvenir...”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]


End file.
